Better Than Broadway
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: Rachel got her guy and Finn got his girl... they got each other. But, what happens when they make a huge mistake. Will it ruin their future for them or will it end up making it better than broadway?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In my mind, Rachel has money. It's just how my mind works. Just warning you so you don't comment on it. Thanks!**

_Huh... I never realized how beautiful she really is. _Finn thought as he stared at Rachel during Friday's afterschool Glee meeting. He was desperate, he wanted her so bad, over-confidence, animal sweaters, and all.

Under the pressure of Finn's stare, Rachel turned her head towards him. She gave him a sweet, half-smile. Finn smiled back nervously.

"Finn... Finn? Hey buddy, you in there?" Finn jerked his head around.

"Uhhhh... yeah, Mr. Schue. What?" Will stared at him curiously for a moment.

"Ummmm... do you have anything for us?" Finn looked at him and finally, he nodded. He left his seat and whispered in the bands' ears. He took his place in front of the group and the band started playing. He started singing, every once in awhile glancing at Rachel through the first verse. He was singing her favorite song, "Smile"by Uncle Kracker.

_You're better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your life... cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right. Completely unaware, nothing can compare to where you send me, lets me know that it's okay... yeah, it's okay. And the moments where my good times start to fade... _

Finn finally built up the courage to stop just glancing at Rachel and to actually look at her as he started singing the chorus of the song. Rachel's smile grew slowly and Finn pulled her up gently. She sang the chorus with him.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night... _Finn picked Rachel's petite body up gently and spun her through the air. _You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee... just the thought of you can drive me wild... oh, you make me smile._

Rachel and Finn alternated through the rest of the verses while everyone, even Mr. Schue, held their breath in intense anticipation. Rachel and Finn's faces were close enough that their noses were about to touch.

Mercedes was tapping her foot impatiently and Kurt hit her arm lightly to make her stop. She threw up her arms silently and yelled, "Come on! We don't have all day! Kiss!" Everybody turned their head towards Mercedes.

"What?" She asked, but nobody answered, because they were all watching Finn and Rachel, whose lips were locked tightly together. Everyone's mouths turned up into a smile and they started clapping, a wolf whistle erupting from Puck.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel tightly and they grinned. Mr. Schue stood, smiling, and took back his place in front of the group.

"That's it for today, guys! Go home, I'll see you Monday." He said and there was a rumbling of chairs scraping across the ground as everyone stood to leave. On his way out of the door, Kurt caught up to Finn and Rachel.

"Rachel! Why don't you come over to our house tonight for dinner?" He said in his soprano voice. Finn flinched... he still didn't really like the whole _our_ thing, but after Burt let him back in after his episode with Kurt, he couldn't complain. Rachel nodded.

"That would be wonderful, Kurt. My dads are out of town for the next week and a half anyways." Rachel agreed.

"Okay... that's great. I will see you in an hour and a half." Kurt said, prancing away to talk with Mercedes and Quinn behind them. Finn pulled Rachel's bag off her shoulders and slung it over his own shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked out to the parking lot.

"Did you drive today?" Finn asked as they approached his car. Rachel shook her head.

"No. "

"Okay... I'll drive you. You want to go change for dinner? We could go straight to my house if not." He said, opening the back door to his brand new 1967 Mustang GT. It was classic red with black racing stripes running from the hood back to the trunk. It was the exact opposite from Rachel's fairly new 2007 bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, a birthday present from her dads.

"Is this new, Finn?" She asked, running her hand over the hood. He nodded and opened the passenger side door for her, allowing her to get in. He walked around to the other side and sat down in the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Yeah... it is." He said as he back out of his parking space. He pulled out of the parking lot. "It was an _I'm sorry for making you move in when you weren't ready _gift. He got it at a car show a couple of days ago and gave it to me." Finn explained and Rachel nodded.

"Oh." She said and went silent. Finn could tell she was preoccupied with something.

"What's wrong, Rach?" He asked suddenly, half way to her house. She took a deep breath and thought for a moment, trying to find the least offending way to say what was on her mind.

"Finn... do you think we might be making a mistake?" She asked. Finn smiled a sweet smile and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"No... I love you, Rachel." As soon as it came out of his mouth, Finn silently cursed himself. He didn't want to ruin this with her! Sure, it was the truth, but he didn't want her to feel rushed... he didn't want her to run away.

"I... I'm sorry, Rach. I... It's... I didn't mean to say it." Rachel looked hurt and Finn realized the phrasing of his statement wasn't the greatest. "No! No! I... I did mean it, but it... it just came out. I don't want you to feel rushed or anything, Rachel. I..." Rachel put a finger over his lips.

"Shhhh... Its okay, Finn. I understand. I love you, too." Rachel whispered and Finn smiled, pulling into Rachel's drive-way.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn led Rachel into his house by her hand, walking into the kitchen where they were greeted by Kurt's voice.

"Hmmm… so Rachel Berry does have a sense of style. "A good one at that." Kurt said jokingly, smiling at her. He looked her over. He started at her zebra striped ballet flats with their little red bows on the toes, going up to her dark wash skinny jeans, then to her white, quarter sleeved button-up with a black tank top under it, and then to her gently curled hair held back out of her face with a red hair band.

"Thank you, Kurt…. I think." Rachel laughed and Finn's mom came over from the stove, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She first kissed Finn's cheek, and then came to stand in front of Rachel.

"So, this is the famous Rachel Berry. It's nice to put a face to the name." Mrs. Hudson said, hugging Rachel gently. "Finn didn't do you justice. You're much more beautiful than he described." Finn's face turned red and Rachel chuckled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

"Please, call me Carole, Rachel." Mrs. Hudson said and Rachel nodded. "Finny, why don't you take Rachel to your room? Dinner's not quite ready." Finn's face turned red as he led Rachel to his room. He swore his mom did that on purpose. Every girl he brought home, no matter who, she had to call him Finny.

"We converted the guest room to my room… painted it and stuff." He said. Rachel stared around the room. It was pretty much clean, just a few articles of clothing littering the floor, which were picked up by Finn and thrown into a black collapsing hamper in the corner of the room.

The carpet was white and the walls were a deep navy blue. His bed was made neatly, a striped comforter of all shades of blue covering the queen sized bed. A wall mounted flat screen was on the wall directly across from the bed, hanging above a completely glass entertainment center. In the entertainment center was an Xbox 360 with two controllers, a Comcast cable box, laptop, stereo, and three remotes (one for the cable box, one for the TV, and one for the stereo.) Beside the entertainment center, semi-clear plastic drawers were set up, containing what seemed like thousands of DVD's and Xbox games, all lined up in alphabetical order. In the far corner of the room was a recliner which, unknown to Rachel, once belonged to Finn's dad. Above the recliner was a huge collection of pictures that were taped and stapled to the walls without frames. Some were of him and fellow Glee clubbers, others of family, and a few him playing sports or singing.

Rachel walked towards the picture and sat on her knees in the recliner, staring up at the pictures. The ones that caught her eye was one of him standing by the pool, wet and in swim trunks, showing off his perfect abs with his signature stupidly cute grin.

Another was of her and him. She remembered the moment perfectly. Her flip flops had broken while they were on a trip to the local fair with the rest of the Gleeks and she had refused flat out to walk barefoot on the nasty, gum and spit covered ground. While the others had become increasingly frustrated with her for being so stubborn, Finn had just laughed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Kurt, having his pretty much ever handy camera, had snapped a picture of Rachel playfully hitting Finn's back from where she was hanging and of Finn laughing harshly.

The other one was of the whole Glee club with Mr. Schue, smiling widely and putting bunny ears behind each other's heads. As she looked over the others, she realized he had more pictures of her than anyone else.

"This is cute, Finn." She said, gesturing to the pictures and standing. She turned around and ran straight into Finn. "I'm sorry." Rachel giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." Finn said and led Rachel over to sit on the bed. She stared around the room and Finn pulled her to his side.

"You're very neat, Finn." Rachel commented. Finn chuckled.

"Are you surprised by that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Kind of." Rachel giggled and Finn smiled, pressing his lips to hers. Although Finn knew they shouldn't be doing this while his mom, Burt, and Kurt were here, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Rachel leaned back against Finn's pillows with her arms around his neck. Finn climbed half-way on top of her and ran his hand up her leg, stopping mid-way up her thigh. Rachel pushed on Finn's chest and he sat up. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rach. It's too early…. I know." Finn said and kissed her temple, lying down on the bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rachel shook her head and closed her eyes.

"That and I'm not feeling too great." She said without opening her eyes. Finn narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked worriedly. Rachel half-smiled.

"Nothing, Finn. I'll be fine. It'll pass." Rachel said, smiling as Burt called them for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn pulled out Rachel's chair for her at the dining room table and then took his seat beside her. Dinner was eaten in near silence. Occasionally, Burt or Carole would ask Rachel a question, but other than that there was no talking. Finn looked around at Rachel half way through dinner. She hadn't touched her food and her face was extremely pale. She put her head in her hands and Finn looked at his mother, who was staring at Rachel with a slightly worried look on her face. Finn laid his hand on Rachel's shoulder and she jumped violently.

"You okay, Rach?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, I don't feel very good." She said, breathing deeply.

"Have you felt like this all day, honey?" Carole asked, standing and walking quickly to Rachel's side. Carole put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and she raised her head with what looked like great effort.

"Off and on…. But it was never this bad." She breathed. Carole, Burt, and Kurt all frowned slightly.

"Okay, honey…. Do you want me to call your parents?" Finn's mom asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No… they're on their second honeymoon trip for a week and a half. They have been planning this trip for months. I think…" Rachel didn't get to finish her sentence because she was upchucking all over Finn. But, his puke covered clothes were the least of Finn's worries.

"Oh my god! Rachel, baby… are you okay?" He looked at her worriedly and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Carole…. I think you need to call her dads." Carole nodded and started to walk away.

"No." Rachel said weakly. "I'm okay… I just need to go home and sleep."

"There is no way you're going home, Rach…. No way." Finn said.

"Finn's right, Rachel. We won't call your dads, but you need to stay here for the night so we can keep an eye on you." Burt said. Rachel nodded, unable to build up the energy to argue, and you know something is wrong when Rachel Berry doesn't want to argue her point.

"Okay, Rachel… come on, you can go take a shower and go to sleep. I'll get you some of Finn's clothes for you to sleep in." Carole helped Rachel up and Finn looked her over.

Her legs were weak and her face as white as a sheet. Despite Rachel's shivering, she had sweat beads covering her forehead. Purple bags were clearly visible under her eyes and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days on end. Carole and Rachel disappeared into the guest bathroom, which had been made Finn's considering Burt and Carole and Kurt already had ones to their own. Burt cleared his throat.

"Uhhhh…. Finn, why don't you go take a shower in mine and your mom's bathroom." He suggested. Finn nodded and took Burt's advice.

As he stood in the shower, he thought about Rachel. He had never seen her like this. His peppy little Rachel was sick and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt so helpless…. But, despite the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he smiled. Rachel was his now…. And he wasn't going to let her go.

**GLEE**

When Finn walked back into his room, Rachel was lying in his bed, eyes closed and covered by blankets. She looked so tiny underneath the covers in the huge bed. Finn sat down beside her and ran his hand through her wet hair and kissed her forehead. Rachel opened her eyes and Finn smiled.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered and she smiled weakly.

"I can't…. I'm cold and my stomach is turning flips." Finn stood and flipped off the light, climbed in the bed beside her and pulled her to his chest.

"Better?" He asked quietly and she nodded, letting her eyes slip closed again. He kissed her forehead… she was burning up. He wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight.

**GLEE**

Finn woke up at 7 a.m. from an utterly restless sleep. He looked at Rachel, who was still sleeping. She looked the same as yesterday, pale, sick, and tired. But, as he put his hand to her forehead, Finn noticed that Rachel's fever had lowered tremendously. He sighed and stood up, stretched, and kissed Rachel's forehead before walking out of the room.

"Good morning, Finn. How's Rachel?" Carole was the only one up besides Finn. She turned away from the stove where she was cooking breakfast and kissed Finn's cheek.

"I don't know, she's still asleep. I hope she stays that way for awhile, she didn't sleep that much last night. She ran to the bathroom at least 8 times last night because she got sick." He said tiredly and sat down on top of the counter.

"You didn't sleep much last night either, did you honey?" Carole asked sympathetically. Finn shook his head.

"No…. every time she ran to the bathroom, I chased after her. I tried to help her…. Held her hair, helped her wash her mouth out and stuff. I just felt so helpless, mom." Finn said desperately.

"Honey, you were anything but helpless. You did all you could do. You loved and comforted her and that's all she could ever ask of you."

"That's all I'll ever ask of you." Rachel walked into the kitchen, the part of Finn's comforter that wasn't dragging across the floor behind her wrapped around her tiny shoulders. Finn jumped down off the counter and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel sunk into his arms and laid her head against his chest. Finn kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Okay, right now." She said sleepily. He nodded.

"Okay… well you have a doctor's appointment at three today and I called you dads." Rachel sighed.

"They're coming back early, aren't they?" Carole smiled.

"No. I informed them that you were sick and they agreed that you should stay here until they get back or until you're better." She said. Rachel nodded and laid her head back against Finn's chest.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn walked through the front door, Rachel's bag filled with her clothes and school books over his shoulder and a sound asleep Rachel cradled gently in his arms. He shut the door with his foot and Kurt, Carole, and Burt turned their heads to look at him.

"When the doctor said that the medicine he gave her would make her sleep, he didn't tell me it was going to knock her out in the 20 minutes it took me to get home." He said. Kurt and Burt laughed, but Carole just stared at him.

"What did they say she has?" Carole asked. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Hang on, mom. Let me put her down." Finn said, chuckling. Finn carried Rachel into his room and laid her gently on the bed, covering her with the comforter. He put her bag down at the foot of the bed and walked back into the living room.

"She has the flu. The doctor gave her some kind of medicine after an hour long phone call over her being a minor with no parental guardian in the country and said she should be okay in four to six days and that it will get worse before it gets better." He pulled an orange pill bottle out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to his mom, who caught it. "She takes two of those a day, one in the morning and one at night. He made it a point to tell me to make her eat and drink, even if she says she doesn't want to. His name was Dr. Grant or something like that."

"Okay, Finn. Good job. You listened. How come you never do that at **your **doctor's appointments? I always have to call the doctor to see what they said was wrong." Finn smiled and shrugged.

"I care more about her health than my own." Carole stood up, smiling at her son, and put her purse on her shoulder. Burt stood from his seat too.

"Alright… we're leaving and will be back in about 3 or 4 hours. We're going to dinner and a movie." Carole said.

"And I'm going to Mercedes to have dinner with her, her parents, and Quinn." Kurt added, also standing. Finn nodded.

"Okay… bye. Love you, mom." He said as all of them walked out the door.

"Love you too, Finn. Take care of Rachel." She said, standing in the doorway.

"Will do, mom." Finn said as she shut the door. He locked it and went back into his room. He stripped down to his boxers, pulling some sweatpants out of his chester drawers. He pulled them on, neglecting a shirt, and pulled one of the Xbox controllers out of the entertainment center. He turned to go and sit on the bed, but was instead met with Rachel's eyes. She laughed.

"Sexy, Finn…." She sat up in the bed and propped her back up on the pillows. Finn's face turned red.

"Damn it…. How much did you see?" Rachel laughed again.

"Nothing. I only opened my eyes when you got you controller thingy…" Finn nodded and put the Xbox controller back. He sat on the bed beside Rachel and pulled her into his lap, kissing her lightly.

"You're going to get sick, Finn." Rachel said. Finn shrugged and kissed Rachel again, this time more deeply. Rachel put her hand over Finn's cheeks and pulled away, smiling at him. "You don't need to get sick, Finn." Finn rolled his eyes.

"I. Do. Not. Care." Finn put strong emphasis on every word and again, pressed his lips against Rachel's. Rachel didn't want to stop Finn, but she had to.

"Your mom and Burt." She said through their kiss.

"They left." Rachel's heart jumped, secretly glad they were gone.

"Kurt?"

"Him too."

Rachel was excited. She gave in willingly and parted her mouth, letting Finn's tongue slip in. He laid back and she straddled his waist. His hands slipped under the over sized t-shirt she was wearing and laid it flat onto her stomach, every once in awhile skimming his fingers over her skin, leaving her even more breathless. Rachel ran her hands through his hair, down his neck, and rested them on his shoulders. Finn was about to pull the shirt over her head when his phone started ringing.

Finn stopped kissing Rachel, to her great disappointment. He sighed angrily and kissed Rachel one last time. Rachel leaned back up and sat on his waist while he sighed angrily, answering his phone.

"What?"

"Oh! I know that tone! Finn Hudson's getting busy with…. Let me guess, Rachel Berry?" Finn could see Puck's arrogant smirk in his head.

"Damn it, Puck! What the hell do you want?" Finn yelled and Rachel chuckled dryly. Of course…. Leave it to Puck to interrupt the most intimate moment of _both _of their lives.

"Nothing, man. I was just gonna talk, but since…." Finn didn't get to hear the rest of Puck's statement, because he repeatedly pushed end on his phone and chucked it at the ground.

"Where were we?" He said, putting his hands on Rachel's hips. Rachel kissed him again and he smiled against her lips. They continued their previous activities, except this time no one stopped them.


	5. Chapter 5

Although Finn lay sleeping, Rachel was still wide awake in Finn's arms. She couldn't help thinking that she had just made a huge mistake.

She had just had sex for the first time, and that wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the unprotected part. Sure… she was on birth control, but that wasn't any kind of guarantee, look at Quinn; and besides that, she had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. You know, one of those feelings that tell you that something is going to go seriously wrong sometime in the near future. Yeah, Rachel had one of those feelings.

It had just come so natural with Finn; she had known exactly what was happening and she hadn't wanted to stop it. It wasn't like with Jesse at all. She couldn't even go through it with him! What if… no, it wasn't possible. She was responsible…. She was on birth control. It wasn't possible.

Rachel felt like she had to defend herself against her own mind. Yea, sure…. It was great, magical, just like she had dreamed it would be with Finn. But….

Rachel sighed out loud and climbed out of the bed, careful not to disturb Finn. She wrapped herself in a sheet and started pulling out clothes from her bag, but as she tried to find one of the pairs of pajama pants she had packed, she decided against it. She pulled put a pair of sweats from Finn's chester drawers.

Rachel liked wearing Finn's clothes. They were comfortable and they made her feel closer to him, but then again, how could she be any closer to him than she is now? Rachel left the room and went into the bathroom. Her head was pounding in her ears and her stomach felt like it was filled with pure acid. She would take a shower and another pill….. then, maybe, she would be able to think straight.

**GLEE**

When Rachel walked back into Finn's room, his bed was made with a different bed set and he was lying on top of the blankets in only a pair of navy blue cotton sweat pants. His hair was wet, indicating he too had taken a shower in another bathroom. Rachel walked over to the bed and climbed up beside him. She curled up in a ball next to him and laid her head on his chest, her hair leaving a wet spot. Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"How you feeling?" Finn asked quietly. Rachel answered truthfully.

"Like shit." Finn laughed dryly at her language choice and the room fell silent again.

"Rachel, I think we've made a big mistake." Finn sat up quickly after a few minutes of awkwardness. "I mean… don't get me wrong. I don't regret sleeping with you, because you are completely amazing, Rach, but I don't want you to end up like Quinn. Next time we sleep together, we have to use protection." Finn prepared himself for the outburst her expected from Rachel, but she just nodded.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Let's just hope once wasn't enough." Finn laid back again without a word and Rachel lay back on his chest, closing her eyes.

The last thing she remembered was the vague memory of Finn kissing the top of her head and whispering to her, "Good night, Rachel. I love you."

**GLEE**

_Bzzzz…. Bzzzzz…. _Finn groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly. He glanced at the clock. I was 7 a.m. Who was calling him at 7 a.m.? He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello." Rachel opened her eyes groggily to the sound of Finn's voice. She looked at him and started laughing quietly. Why looked confused, why was she laughing?

"So… this is the infamous Finn Hudson. Why did you answer my daughter's phone?" One of Rachel's dads said through the phone. Finn pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Blackberry with a pink case…. That was so not his.

"Oh…. Ummmm, actually, I didn't know this was her phone." He said. "I was half asleep."

"Oh…. Well, is Rachel there?" He asked and laughed.

"Yeah." Finn said and handed the phone to Rachel.

"Hello?" She said, her voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Hey, honey."

"Oh! Hey, daddy!" She said. Her voice cracked and she coughed uncontrollably, pulling the phone away from her ear. Finn rubbed her back and she put the phone back to her ear.

"You don't sound good, Rachel. Carole told me you had the flu."

"I know." Rachel said.

"Okay then…. Why did Finn answer the phone for you? Are you two sleeping in the same bed?" Her father asked disapprovingly.

"No, daddy! Of course not! Finn is sleeping in the floor on an air mattress! He just happened to hear the phone vibrating and wake up before I did." Rachel defended.

"Well, okay…. Get better, baby. Bye." Her father didn't sound fully convinced, but let it slide.

"Okay, daddy. I love you. Have fun in Paris and tell dad I said hi." She said.

"Will do. I love you too. Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Finn.

"You're supposed to be sleeping in the floor." Finn shrugged and stood up.

"Okay then." He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and threw them in the floor.

"What are you doing, Finn?" She asked and Finn lay down in the floor, his head on the pillow and the blanket covering his legs.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping in the floor." Finn repeated, trying to fight back a smile. Rachel crossed her arms. He was such a damn smart Alec.

"I said you were _supposed _to, not that I _wanted _you to."Finn sat up and shook his head.

"Nope…. We don't want daddy to be mad, do we?" Finn was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling.

"Get up here, Finn." Rachel pointed to the bed and stared at him determinedly.

"Not unless you say the magic word!" Finn said in a sing song voice.

"Now." Rachel said.

"Ummmm…. I don't think that's _quite _it." Rachel huffed.

"Please." She said.

"That's not it either, but it will do." Finn picked up the blanket and pillow and threw them back onto the bed. He got back up beside Rachel and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her hair and she snuggled back into him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It was abracadabra."


	6. Chapter 6

**3 Days Later (Monday):**

Finn and Rachel pulled into the William McKinley High School parking lot on Monday morning. Rachel was finally better and she looked great. Finn, with the help of Kurt, had convinced her to wear something she would have never even thought of wearing to school before. Finn was surprised she even had it in her closet.

Her medium wash skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of tall black Uggs. She had a bluish-green, white, and burgundy plaid button up, "camp" shirt. It was only buttoned half way up to reveal her white tank top. She wore a black North Face jacket over her shirt and her hair was perfectly strait, pulled back with a simple black hair band. Rachel Berry didn't even look like herself.

People stared as Finn walked in with his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and her backpack thrown over one of his shoulders, along with his own. He didn't know if it was because of Rachel's new and improved style choice or the now obvious fact that Finn and Rachel were dating. Finn guessed the latter, although he didn't honestly care either way, and stopped at Rachel's locker with her.

He leaned up against the locker next to hers to talk to her as she gathered her necessary (and completely unnecessary) books. She shut her locker and faced him.

"See you in Mr. Schue's class?" Finn nodded and kissed her gently.

"I love you." Rachel placed a hand lightly on his cheek and put a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Finn." Finn smiled and bent down, kissing Rachel's cheek. He hugged her and turned to walk to his homeroom, but was met with the cold, icy feeling of at least 5 slushies sloshing all the way down from his face to his shoes. Finn wiped corn syrup and the mixture of red, blue, and red ice away from his eyes. The huge form of Collin Grant came into view, standing in front of 4 other football players like he was the leader of the pack.

Finn was basically shaking with the cold, or maybe with anger…. He couldn't tell. Sure, he had been slushied before, but this was overkill. It was like a slushie blitzkrieg.

"What the hell, Grant!" Grant started laughing as Finn pushed him up against the lockers.

"You're dating the Virgin Mary, Hudson! Berry, really? How stupid can you be, dating an ugly whore like her?" Finn's fist connected with Grant's jaw and Rachel's mouth dropped open. She tried to pull Finn away from Grant.

"Finn, stop." Finn wouldn't budge. Rachel looked around for someone to help. Puck had just rounded the corner with Mercedes and Quinn and they were all staring at Finn, shocked.

"Noah! Stop him before someone gets hurt!" Puck dropped his bag where he was standing and ran up to Finn, pulling him out of Grant's face, only to replace him. Quinn and Mercedes were standing on either side of Grant, giving him fierce death stares.

"What did you say?" Puck asked menacingly.

"I…. We through slushies at Hudson and called him stupid for dating Berry." No matter how big you were, you didn't mess with Noah Puckerman.

"What else?" Puck asked.

"He called her a whore." Finn said. Rachel had her hands on his slushie covered chest, pushing him back away from Grant, who received another punch to the jaw via Puck and a slap across each side of the face from Quinn and Mercedes.

"Do not call Rachel Berry anything relating to the words whore, ugly, stupid, or anything of that nature or you will have a lot more than a bruised face." Puck said. Will came running towards them, pushing his way through the crowd around them.

"Hey! Guys, what's going on?" He yelled, pulling Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn away from Grant. He looked at Finn and immediately understood. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rachel…. Go with Finn, get cleaned up, and calm him down. Puck, Mercedes, Quinn; Ms. Pillsbury's office." He said. They all nodded without an argument, Rachel leading Finn away and Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn following Mr. Schue down the hall way.

**GLEE**

"Guys, I understand why you did it, but violence is not the answer!" Will said for the hundredth time, sitting in Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel is completely annoying and can sometimes be a little bitchy…." Mercedes said.

"Language… my baby can hear you now." Quinn inserted.

"Sorry…. Anyways, Rachel is our friend, no matter if we always like her personality or not, we are not going to let anyone, especially Collin Grant, call her a whore…."

"Language!" Quinn interrupted again. Mercedes waved her off and finished.

"…and we are _defiantly_ not going to let anyone make fun of Finn and Rachel's relationship. They deserve more than that."

"Mercedes is right, Mr. Schue." Puck said and Quinn nodded. Mr. Schuster sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But, guys, you shouldn't of hit him! It didn't help the situation!" Will yelled. Puck laughed.

"I don't know…. Grant's scared out of his pants." Quinn and Mercedes laughed, but stopped immediately when they saw Will's face.

"Look, I know you just wanted to protect…."

"Will, you have to think about it this way." Ms. Pillsbury piped in. "They care about two people, who some wouldn't have even talked to before Glee, enough to risk getting suspended just so they could protect them." She glanced at Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck and they shrugged. They all knew that Puck and Quinn never would have talked to Rachel without Glee and Mercedes would have never talked to Finn _or _Rachel.

"Emma, are you seriously…." Will started and Emma stopped him.

"No, Will…. I'm not defending their actions because I don't believe they should have hit Collin like they did, but I do understand why they did it." She said and Will took a deep breath.

"It's not that I don't understand, guys." He said, looking at them calmly. "I just know that's not who you three are, but I guess now that I think about it, it took a lot of courage to stand up for Rachel and Finn like that."

"So, does that mean we're off the hook?" Puck asked after a moment of silence. Will smiled.

"Yea, you're off the hook."

**GLEE**

Finn sat in front of a sink in the locked girls' bathroom. He had already changed into some of the extra clothes he had been keeping in his locker ever since his first Glee related slushie incident as a precaution. Rachel was running her hands through his hair, rinsing it with water, to try and rid him of the stickiness that coated his hair.

Tears were streaming down Rachel's cheeks and Finn's face seemed to be turned an angry red. He had yet to see Rachel's tears, as his eyes were closed. Rachel pulled a paper towel from the dispenser beside her and wet it. She rubbed it across Finn's face, removing the thick corn syrup that was dried on his face. He sat up as she finished and she threw the towel in the trash can. Finn opened his eyes and his face softened as he looked at Rachel.

"Why are you crying?" Finn asked, pulling her down to sit on his knee. She laid her head against his chest and cried silently. "Calm down, Rach. It's okay…. It's going to be okay. What's wrong?"

Rachel didn't answer him, but Finn's face turned back to its previous red. No one was going to make Rachel cry like this and get away with it. Collin Grant was going to learn that the hard way. Puck, Finn, Mark, Matt, and maybe even Kurt were going to teach him a lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday, 1****st**** period, Mr. Schue's Spanish Class**

"Okay guys, this is easy…. The Spanish word for blue." Mr. Schue looked around the room, trying to find a hand in the air. He started in the front, scanning the room, slowing at the back four, black topped tables, where he had purposely sat his Glee club together. This was the only class they had together…. And he knew that for a fact, he checked their schedules.

Will evaluated the Glee club. At the first table he came to, Mercedes and Quinn were passing a note across the table, giggling quietly. In between them, Mike was staring at the note as it slid back and forth in front of him, as if he could see through the folds to the words.

The next table held Matt, Puck, and Artie, who were looked bored playing their fourth game of hangman in the corner of a scrap piece of paper that was sitting in front of Puck.

Tina, Santana, and Brittany were sitting at the next table. Will expected to see Santana and Brittany ignoring Tina, their seats pushed to the far edge of the table, but it was quite the opposite. All of their chairs were pushed towards the middle of the table and Santana and Brittany were laughing at something ditzy that Brittany said.

The last table held Finn, Rachel, and Kurt. Rachel's chair, although it was originally in the middle, was pushed to the far edge to where it was touching Finn's chair. Rachel's head was on Finn's shoulder, their hands intertwined in Finn's lap. Kurt was poking Rachel in the side playfully and she was grinning, swatting him away jokingly while trying to keep quiet. His Glee club seemed content to

"Anyone?" Will said out loud to the group. "Brittany?" Brittany lifted her head and stared at him dreamily.

"Ummmm… cow?" Everyone started laughing and Will cleared his throat, holding back a chuckle.

"Uh… What about you, Rachel?"

"Azul." Rachel looked around at him, smiling, and Kurt stopped poking her. Will nodded and turned around. Rachel pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and opened the text. She shook her head, smiling slightly as she read it and put the phone back into her jacket pocket. She looked up at Finn.

"Why did I just get a forward saying that Collin Grant has a bruised up face and a black eye?" She asked. Finn smirked as the bell rang and they stood up. Finn looked at Puck, who had just shut his phone, a faint smile on his face.

"I have no idea, Rach. No idea at all."

**GLEE**

**Glee meeting, afterschool, 4:30 p.m.**

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and clapped his hands. Talking started to die down and everyone turned on their chairs to face Mr. Schuster.

"Okay, guys…. As you know, Regionals is only two weeks away!" Everyone nodded, nervous looks crossing their faces. "Well, I've made up our set list that I have to turn in to the judges. I wanted to confirm it with you all first." Will pulled out a sheet of paper from his Glee binder. He handed it to Finn and everyone surrounded him to look at it.

**Regionals Set List**

**Category: ****Song:  
**Duet _The Boy Is Mine _(Santana Lopez & Mercedes Jones)  
Solo _Beautiful _(Mercedes Jones)  
Ballad _Shout It Out Loud _(New Directions males)  
Mash-up _Halo/Walking On Sunshine _(New Directions females)  
Decades (70's, 80's, 90's) Song _Give Up The Funk _  
Musical Theatre Song _Defying Gravity _(Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel)

"Regionals is a two day event. The first day, we will do our songs that fit into the first three categories on that list. That night, we will sleep in the 4 star hotel that I have already take the liberty to book. The next day, we will do the final three categories and then sleep at the hotel that night. We'll get up bright and early the next morning bright and early to head back to Lima, hopefully with a win." Will said as they read the list. Everyone looked up at him after whispering between each other. "So, what do you think?"

"Mr. Schue…. Santana and I would be honored to sing for the duet…." Mercedes said.

"But, we think Rachel and Finn singing _Smile _by Uncle Kracker is our best bet." Santana finished.

"Yea, they're right Mr. Schue." Quinn agreed. "Everyone was smiling when they were singing that. Their chemistry made it great and I'm sure me, Brittany, Santana, and Mike could come up with a dance for them. Mercedes and Kurt could come up with something for them to wear." Will seemed to think for a moment.

"I think you all are right." He said simply and Mercedes smiled. She pulled a pen out of her bag and handed it to Quinn, who scratched out the original song, replacing it with _Smile (Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry). _

"Okay… done." Quinn said, handing the pen back to Mercedes.

"Okay…. Well, let's get ready for Regionals. Mercedes, Kurt…. we need outfits for each number, except for Walking On Sunshine, Shout It Out Loud, and We Got The Funk, we did those in outfits. Can you did that?" Mercedes and Kurt nodded.

"Of course!" Mercedes said. She grabbed a pencil, notebook, sketch pad, and colored pencils out of her bag and dragged Kurt to the floor, where they started working.

"Okay, Rachel and Finn… go practice _Smile. _It's fairly new to you." Rachel and Finn walked to the piano, where the ever present Brad and band began playing for them. "Santana, Quinn, Mike, Brittany…. Dance routine for Smile. We will not need any for_ Beautiful_ or _Defying Gravity_, they are too slow and not for dancing. We already have our original dance routines for _Shout It Out Loud, Walking In Sunshine,_ and _Give Up The Funk._" They nodded and headed to an empty corner of the room.

"Puck, Artie, Tina, and Matt….. two of you sneak into Sue's officer and use the Cheerio's copier. Here…. I snatched a key for the custodians' office today. We need copies of all of the songs on the set list except for _The Boy Is Mine. _The other two, go print out music for _Smile." _Will said, dropping stacks of sheet music into Artie's lap and handed the key to Puck. They left and Will smiled. They would place, he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel kissed Finn. She was staying at her own house on the account of her dads coming back in two and a half days. It was already almost eleven, and she knew if he stayed much longer he wouldn't be leaving, which actually wasn't that bad of a thing.

"Goodbye, Finn." Rachel said and he smiled.

"Bye, Rach. I love you." He said, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"I love you too." She said, pushing him out of the door frame gently into the dark. "Now it's time for you to go."

"One more kiss?" He asked, leaning forward. She shook her head.

"Go." She said, smiling and pushing him back towards his car. Finn raised his hands in surrender and started voluntarily backing away slowly.

"Okay, fine." He said, turning around. Rachel turned around to walk back into her house, but didn't get through the door because Finn caught her arm. He spun her around and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and she opened her eyes, attempting to punch him in the arm playfully. He dodged her and started jogging back to his car. Rachel smiled at his child like behavior and rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Finn." She yelled at him as he climbed into the car.

"Bye, Rach." He said back as he shut the door. Rachel watched him drive away and then went back into the house. She walked up the stairs to her room, then into her bathroom to take a shower. As she closed the door, she caught a glimpse of the calendar she used to graph the dates of her period hanging on the back of it.

Rachel pulled out the purple pen she used specifically to mark dates out from the drawer in the counter beside her. She started to mark out days that she had missed while she was at Finn's, but before she could finish, she dropped the pen in shock. Her period was two weeks late. After recovering from her shock, she ran down the stairs into the garage. She climbed into her underused car and drove to the nearest drug store, all while trying her best not to hyperventilate.

Scenes from her night with Finn kept plashing through her head, torturing her as she walked into the drugstore. Rachel grabbed a reliable looking pregnancy test and paid for it in a daze, then walked back towards the disgusting public bathrooms in the back that she normally would have downright refused to use.

She followed the directions on the box and waited impatiently for the minutes, staring at the test and breathing in a way that she knew was abnormal and slightly dangerous. Her breathing only got worse when she saw the result…. This was bad. Really, really bad. She was pregnant. Rachel left, going to the only person she knew wouldn't run or kick her out, to the only person that could fully understand.

**GLEE**

Shelby Corcoran opened her front door to her long lost, then newly found, daughter, who was crying uncontrollably. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, unsure of what to say.

"Rachel honey, why…. What's wrong?" She asked, putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders and leading her into the house. She shut the door and made Rachel look at her, raising her chin with a single finger. "What's wrong?"

"Mom…. I can't do this. I… I can't." Rachel sobbed into Shelby's chest and Shelby wrapped her arms around her.

"Handle what, Rachel? Tell me what's wrong." Shelby said, even though she had a fairly good guess.

"I'm…. I'm pregnant." Rachel started sobbing harder and Shelby led her over to the couch. She let her cry. She needed someone to hold her right now; Shelby knew that for a fact. All she had wanted when her parents kicked her out for getting pregnant with Rachel was for someone to hold her while she cried.

"Shhhh… It'll be okay, Rachel. You'll be okay." Shelby whispered, running her hands through Rachel's hair, trying her best to comfort her.

"No… my dads won't let me back in. I know how they feel about pregnant teenagers. It's _irresponsible and stupid. _We had the conversation every other week and they always said the same thing. _Rachel, we know you won't, but do not have sex before you're married and defiantly do NOT get pregnant. God wouldn't like that. _I won't be allowed back into my house." Shelby really didn't understand all of what Rachel said because her voice kept breaking, but she got the point. Her dads weren't going to let her back in.

Rachel eventually fell asleep and Shelby covered her with a blanket. She took Rachel's phone and searched through her contacts. When she came to the number she wanted, she pushed send and put it to her ear. Someone answered immediately.

"Hey, Rach. What's up?" Finn Hudson's voice came happily through the phone.

"Finn, this is Shelby Corcoran." She said. Finn seemed to choke on something.

"Shelby Corcoran? Like, Rachel's mom and Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran?" Finn said after he recovered from his fit.

"Yes. Finn, I need you to come to my house. 1713 Wainwright Road. Rachel's here and I need to talk to you about her." Shelby said. Finn didn't say anything immediately, but after what seemed to be a very long, extended silence, he finally spoke.

"Ummmm… okay. I'll be there in a minute. 1713 Wainwright Road." Finn's voice made his confusion evident.

"Yes." Shelby confirmed.

"Okay. Bye." Finn said and Shelby hung up the phone. She took a seat on the couch and ran her hand gently through Rachel's hair. She quietly hummed _Poker Face _and slowly let tears fall, knowing exactly what Rachel was going through. She wasn't going to be here mother. She was going to help Rachel through this. Her daughter needed her and she was going to be there.


	9. Chapter 9

Shelby opened the door before Finn even had a chance to knock. She allowed him in and his eyes went immediately to Rachel, as did his legs. He walked over to her and kneeled at the foot of the coach in front of her. He ran his hand gently through her hair and, without looking away from Rachel, whispered.

"Why have I had a slowly sinking bad feeling in the pit of my stomach ever since I left my house?"

"Because you should." Shelby answered. "I doubt Rachel would want me to tell you this, but she's pregnant, Finn." Slowly flowing tears slid down Finn's cheeks and Shelby put her hand on Finn's shoulder gently. Guilt was welling up inside him.

"I've ruined all her dreams. She'll probably never get to be on Broadway and she'll never be famous." Finn said, guilt evident in his voice. He didn't make an effort to hide it.

"You don't know that…. She still has two more years of high school and college to either raise the baby or recover from the pregnancy and adoption process." Finn didn't say anything, so Shelby continued. "You want to know what she told me at our dinner we had after we first reconnected? She told me that being famous was her dream, but it wasn't her biggest dream. Her biggest dream was to be with you. So, if she had to pick between being famous and her baby and you, I know for a fact she would pick you two." Shelby squeezed Finn's shoulder.

"I love her…. So much, no matter what people think or what happens." Finn kissed Rachel's forehead and stood up, facing Shelby.

"I know you do." She said. "And I love her…. No matter if I'm the coach of the opposing team or not." Finn smiled weakly.

"I can tell by the slowly drying tear stain on your shirt." He said, pointing to the still damp wet spot on Shelby's teal tank top. Shelby laughed and Finn looked back at Rachel.

"Is it okay if I stay here with her tonight?" He asked. Shelby shrugged.

"I don't care, but I know you're not going to tell your mom about this right now, so won't your mom think it's strange that your spending the night at a 33 year old stranger's house?" She asked.

"I'll text Kurt and tell him to convince her that I'm staying at Puck's house and I'll make sure that Puck plays along." He said. Shelby shook her head and sat in the recliner next to the couch, her feet tucked under her body and a pillow in her lap.

"It's not good to lie to your parents, Finn." Finn sat on the couch, lifting Rachel's head gently and laying it in his lap.

"I don't want to lie to her about something like this again, but it's for Rachel. It doesn't matter." Shelby smiled and watched quietly as he sent long texts to Kurt and Puck. He finished and put his phone down beside him.

"So, tell me about your Glee club." She said. Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Is this all just a plot to beat us at Regionals?" He laughed dryly. Shelby rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Despite popular belief, I am not as conniving and evil as your cheerleading coach…." Shelby started snapping her fingers. "What's her name…. it's Sue something. Sue…. Sue…. Sue…"

"Sylvester?"

"Yeah, that's her." Shelby said and Finn chuckled.

"Okay, you want to know about Glee. You already know Rachel, she's our star." Shelby smiled and nodded. "I'm our male vocal lead. Puck is our 'badass' and 'stud', as he likes to call himself." Finn rolled his eyes and continued.

"Quinn is the pregnant one, as least that's what you know her by. The baby is Puck's, although we thought it was mine for a long time, but we won't get into that. Mike and Matt are our dancers. Santana is one of our two Cheerios…. She doesn't want anyone outside of Glee to know she likes all of us and enjoys being in Glee. Brittany's the other Cheerio, she's really ditzy…. She thinks dolphins are gay sharks." Shelby raised her eyebrows and Finn shrugged. "Artie is a para… para…."

"Paraplegic?" Shelby suggested and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that." Finn said. "Anyways, he's one of those and plays guitar for us a lot. Tina has a really soft voice faked a speech imped…. Impediment for years." Finn didn't sound too sure about his use of a big word, but Shelby nodded.

"Continue and stop making yourself sound stupid." She said and he blushed bright red.

"Okay. Uhhhh, Mercedes is the next Beyonce, or Aretha…. Whichever, but she does **not **sing back up, at least not happily. She's like ten times the diva Rachel is. She nice though….. She let Quinn live with her for awhile after her parents kicked her out so she wouldn't have to stay at Puck's anymore." Shelby nodded to let him know she was following.

"Kurt's gay and my soon to be step brother."

"Soon to be?" Finn nodded.

"As soon as his dad proposes to my mom, which won't be long…. I guarantee it. Me and Kurt have a pool going in the Glee club over it. I don't really like it, but it makes my mom happy, soooo….." Finn let the sentence hang and Shelby shook her head. That was a complicated club.

"You want to know about Vocal Adrenaline?" She asked. Finn shook his head.

"Nope. No offense, but the only thing I need to know about that club is that Jesse St. Jackass is a bastard to broke Rachel's heart and threw eggs at her face, and I already know that." Shelby looked shocked.

"He did what?" She said. She sounded kind of mad.

"Ummmm….. You didn't know?" Finn asked.

"Hell no! Do you think he would've got away with that." Shelby laughed slightly, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "St. Jackass is going to get an informal earful tomorrow."Shelby said angrily. Finn laughed.

"Well, at least now I know I'm not the only one who completely hates him." Shelby calmed down quickly. Now Finn saw where Rachel got her patience and calmness from.

"I don't _hate _him. I just don't like him very much, never really have…. He was just a good, well great, lead singer." She said, standing. "Would you like to carry Rachel to the guest room from me?" Finn nodded and slid out from under Rachel's head. He picked her up gently and followed Shelby up the stairs to the guest room.

Finn placed Rachel on the bed carefully after Shelby folded back the covers. He slipped his arms out from under her and stood up straight.

"Is it going to bother you if I sleep in the same bed with her?" Finn asked Shelby. She shrugged.

"She's already pregnant, nothing worse could happen?" Finn flinched and Shelby looked at him apologetically. She kissed his cheek in a very motherly, comforting way.

"Goodnight, Finn."

"Night, Shelby." Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead and left the room, leaving Finn to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn woke up early Friday morning, really hoping last night was a dream. But, he knew it wasn't, because he was still at Shelby Corcoran's house and was still holding Rachel protectively in his arms. As soon as he opened his eyes, the full impact of the situation hit him. He pulled his arm out from under Rachel and rolled over.

"Shit." That one word summed up his feelings perfectly, because the word was somewhere included in every thought running through his head right now. Shit…. My girlfriend's pregnant, again. Shit…. I'm going to be a father. Shit…. Rachel had two dads, double beating. Shit…. If her dads don't kill me, mom will.

Finn sighed and stood up, walking to the door. A note written in Shelby's intricate handwriting was taped up on the door at his eye level.

Finn,

As a teacher, I should probably tell you to go to school.  
But, as Rachel's mother, I want to tell you to stay with her.  
Do as you wish, but I think you should go to school.  
That way, you won't get into any more trouble than you're already  
going to be into when your mom find you weren't at your friend's house.  
Besides, Rachel will probably need some cool down time anyways before  
she talks to you. Replace this letter with the one for Rachel if  
you go.

Shelby

Finn stared at the gold star beside Shelby's name and smiled….. like mother like daughter. He looked back and forth from Rachel and then to his car, which he could see through the bedroom window. Finally, after at least five minutes, he sighed and replaced the letter on the door. He read it quickly.

My Dearest Rachel,  
I had to go to work. I'll be back as soon as I teach my English  
classes for the day and give Jesse an earful for being a  
jackass. I'm canceling our extra rehearsal today. Oh, and when you  
see Finn later today, don't be too hard on him. He knows, I told  
him. Just, be patient with him. It's hard for him too and he loves you.

I love you,

Mom

Finn grabbed his keys and phone and jogged down the steps and out the front door, locking it on the way out. It was 6:30 now…. If he drove fast he could go home and change and still make it too school on time. He really hoped the day went by quickly, maybe then he could hurry up and get back to Shelby's to talk to Rachel.

**GLEE**

Finn had been sitting in Shelby's driveway for what…. 15 minutes now? No, maybe five, but it felt much longer than that. He was tapping the steering wheel nervously. Finally, he built up the courage to walk to the door. He knocked slowly and Rachel opened the door, making Finn kind of wish Shelby wasn't yelling at Jesse.

"Finally build up the courage to get out of the car?" Rachel didn't sound mad, actually, it sounded like there was a hidden joke to the words. But, Finn couldn't really tell, because she immediately went back to serious. "She told you." Rachel stated. Finn nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and preparing for the beating he was bound to receive.

Rachel moved towards him and he flinched, but he didn't get punched or slapped. Rachel fell into his chest and bursted into tears. The initial shock left Finn staring at her, unsure of why she wasn't yelling and screaming at him. He soon realized it didn't matter, though. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel tiny body and pictured her in Quinn's currently swelled bodily condition. It seemed weird, even in his head.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so, so sorry. I my fault. I'm sorry." Finn whispered and laid his head on top of Rachel. She loosed her grip on his shirt.

"Finn…. You didn't m…make me do any… anything I did… didn't want to do." Rachel said, breathing deeply to try and prevent sobs from escaping her throat. "Do _not _blame yourself."

"Rachel…. Be pissed at me. You should. I ruined all your dreams to be on Broadway. You may never be famous." Finn said quietly. Rachel smiled, but the usual effect her smile had on Finn was lost in her tears.

"Finn, all I want is to be with you. No Broadway role is as important to me as you and our baby." She whispered. Finn put his hands on either side of Rachel's face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. Rachel laid her head back against his chest. "Everything's going to be okay, baby. I promise."

"I know." Rachel mumbled against his chest as Finn sat her down in his lap on the couch, covering her with a blanket. "I love you too." The door opened and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, mom." Shelby smiled at Rachel and shut the door behind her.

"I take it you two are okay?"

"Yea…. We're fine. Scared and confused, but fine." Shelby smiled sympathetically.

"You'll be okay. I'm here when you need me and I have faith in both of you."

"Thanks, mom."


	11. Chapter 11

5:25, Friday afternoon

"C'mon, Rach. We're going to miss the appointment." Finn glanced at the clock, five minutes until they had to be in the OB/GYN's office.

"I know." Rachel sighed and opened the door. "Let's go." Finn took Rachel's hand and they walked in. Only maybe a minute after walking in, they were called back.

"Rachel Berry." A nurse said. Rachel and Finn stood up and walked over. The nurse, a woman in her late 50's to early 60's looked at Finn.

"Who are you?"

"Uhhhh…. Finn Hudson, m'am. I'm…. I'm the, uh, father." The nurse looked at both Rachel and Finn with disgust and led them back. She showed them to a room.

"Thank you." Rachel said politely as she walked away. The woman huffed and Rachel stuck her tongue out immaturely at her back. She walked into the room and shut the door.

"_Somebody _has an attitude problem." Rachel mumbled. She, with the help of Finn, climbed onto the table/bed that she was meant to be on and Finn sat in a rolling chair beside her. It wasn't very long until a doctor walked in.

The doctor couldn't be any older than 32 or 33, had jet black spiky hair, and green eyes. He wore a white, knee length doctor's coat over his nice teal button up shirt, brown dress slacks, and brown and teal striped tie. He would've been Rachel's dream guy, that is, if she didn't have Finn.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm Dr. Jenson Taylor." He said with a charming smile and pulled on a pair of white latex gloves. He sat on a rolling stool on the opposite side of Rachel as Finn. Finn shook the doctor's hand.

"Finn Hudson." He introduced himself. "The father." Dr. Taylor nodded and was about to speak when Rachel stopped him.

"It's very good to meet you, Dr. Taylor, but I have a small complaint." Finn pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Rachel, honey…. Please, not here." Rachel ignored Finn completely and Dr. Taylor grinned.

"Let me guess. Your complaint comes in the form of a 58 year old woman with artificially fake, red dyes hair, brightly colored nails, and scrubs with a pattern that looks like it belongs on the robes of the wives of African villagers." Rachel nodded stiffly.

"She is in dire need of an attitude adjustment." She said and both Finn and Dr. Taylor stifled back laughter. Dr. Taylor pushed on Rachel's shoulder to get her to lie down.

"Please pull up your shirt and relax." Dr. Taylor said and squirted gel onto Rachel's stomach. "Everyone younger than 23 that walks in here gets evil glares and occasionally a few rude comments from her." Dr. Taylor paused and stared at the monitor as he moved the wand around. "Her daughter dies at the age of 17 from unpreventable childbirth complications. She never got the chance to say goodbye." Rachel looked shocked. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but stopped. She felt horrible now. Dr. Taylor pointed to the monitor.

"This is your baby." He said, pointing to a black and white, shapeless lump on the screen. "And this is the baby's heart beat. You can hear it." He said, pointing to quickly changing numbers beside a little figure of a heart. Rachel listened to her baby's heartbeat while Finn stared at the screen in awe.

"Can you print the picture?" Rachel asked and the doctor nodded, pushing few buttons on the keyboard. He lifted the wand away from Rachel and handed her a paper towel, which she used to wipe off her stomach.

"Okay. You're barely 3 weeks along and the baby seems healthy. Have you had morning sickness or any other symptoms of pregnancy?" Rachel shook her head.

"Okay." Dr. Taylor said, handing Rachel a slip of paper to give to the nurses in the front. "One of the receptionists will make your next appointment and give you your picture." They nodded and shook hand with Dr. Taylor, leaving the room.

They went to the front of the office and did what was necessary for Rachel's next appointment and got their picture of the ultrasound. When they were finished, they walked back to the car and Finn took off to Shelby's to drop Rachel off. Before they had even driven out of the parking lot, Rachel made her decision.

"Finn, I want to keep the baby." Finn put no thought into his answer, because from the beginning, he knew this would be what Rachel nodded, and he defiantly knew this was what he wanted.

"Okay."

**GLEE**

"Finn, stop by my house." Rachel said flatly, staring out the window as Finn drove down the street.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Finn, don't ask questions. Just do it, please." A worried looked crossed Finn's face. He wasn't too sure about this, but he agreed.

"Okay." Finn took a different turn then he had been lately and drove to Rachel house. Rachel got out of the car without a word and walked through the front door. Finn chased after her and got in the front door just before her fathers jumped up off the couch and started interrogating her.

"Why were you at your mother's house and why wouldn't you answer any more of our calls?" They chased Rachel and Finn up the stairs, yelling out like questions, which they received no answers to. Finn could tell Rachel was holding back tears.

Rachel entered her bedroom and opened her closet, pulling one of her many suitcase from the shelves above her clothes. She took a deep breath to stop her voice from shaking.

"Finn, please pack my laptop, its charger, and my phone charger into my computer bag." She said quietly and pointed to the top of her desk where she kept her computer without looking. Finn stared at her for a moment, but she wouldn't look around at him, so he just took her stuff and packed it into its designated bag for her.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Hiram said calmly, sounding very disturbed. He was always the calm one and Rachel's biological father, judging by his lighter skin color. Obviously, Rachel got the overdramatic and prideful parts of her attitude from her other father, Leroy, and her sweet, helpful part from Hiram.

Again, Rachel didn't answer. She continued to walk around the room at high speeds, stuffing things into many different bags that she pulled down from her closet.

In one smaller bag, she was throwing her toiletries in from the bathroom. In two larger ones, clothes and shoes were being stuff down into it from her chester drawers and closet. In the last one, she was putting school stuff and money that she had stored away. Finn had never seen _anyone _move that fast.

"Finn, tell us what's going on!" Leroy demanded loudly. Finn swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. It's not something for me to tell you." He said. Rachel already had most of her things packed…. She should, with the record breaking speed she was moving at. Finn had never seen her move that fast…. he didn't know _anyone_ couldmove that fast.

Rachel zipped up her bags, handing the two of the four that were heaviest to Finn. She took the lighter ones, which still weren't exactly light, and Finn resisted the urge to tell her that wasn't good for the baby. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could with the weight of the bags.

As Rachel got to the door, she turned to her dads. She stopped resisting her tears. "I'm really, really sorry."

Rachel walked out the door, Finn following, and threw the bags into the backseat. Hiram and Leroy chased after them.

"Rachel! Finn! Please…. What's going on?" Rachel looked at them, and they looked back and forth from her to Finn.

"I'm sorry." Finn whispered as Rachel bowed her head. She took a deep breath to steady her voice.

"I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel was asleep on Finn's chest as they sat in the bus on the way to Columbus, Ohio for Regionals, her hand subtly over his on her stomach. It was 6:30 a.m. and they had just left. According to Shelby, Rachel didn't sleep at all last night. She was too busy crying over the event with her dads earlier that night.

Finn didn't exactly sleep much that night either. He kept going over ways in his mind to tell his mom about Rachel's pregnancy. He didn't want to disappoint her again.

"Hey man, why so quiet?" Puck said, leaning over from the seat beside his and Rachel's.

"I just got a lot on my mind, Puck." Finn said flatly, staring out the window.

"Like what?"

"It's nothing, Puck." Finn said.

"You sure, dude? You look depressed." Puck said, true concern on his face.

"Yea…. I just have a lot on my plate, Puck. I'll tell you about it later." Puck nodded.

"'K, man." Although Puck let it drop and went back to talking with Mike and Matt, Quinn was staring at Finn. Why did his sullen mood seem familiar? She thought she knew.

Her gaze was burning a hole in Finn's back, making him turn his head towards her. She looked down at Rachel's stomach and their hands meaningfully and back to his face, the question she couldn't ask out loud burning in her eyes. _Is Rachel pregnant?_

Finn nodded reluctantly and mouthed to her, "Do not tell." Quinn nodded. She wouldn't, she already knew what they were going through and kind of felt bad that Finn was having to go through it again. She understood they needed time before everyone found out. She gave him a look that plainly told him that she was there if he needed to talk and turned back to talk to Mercedes and Kurt.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked, glancing t Rachel and Finn. Quinn shook her head.

"Nothing of interest." Mercedes knew by her tone to let it drop and Finn shot Quinn a thankful look as she glanced quickly at him. As much as she hated Rachel, her secret keeping was more for her than Finn. She didn't want anybody to go through the hell at school so early in the pregnancy that she went through.

**GLEE**

Rachel and Finn walked behind the group into McDonald's for an 8 a.m. breakfast. As soon as they got through the doors, Rachel's stomach lurched.

"Finn…. the smell." Rachel said and put her hand over her mouth.

"You need to go outside?" Finn asked, but before Rachel could answer him she ran to the bathroom. He started to run after her, but Quinn stopped him.

"Women's bathroom, Finn. I got it." She said and let go of his shoulder. She jogged to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Rachel?" She said. She walked into the bathroom and found Rachel in a stall with the door open, kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Finn told you." She said flatly. Quinn laughed and wet a paper towel, handing it to Rachel.

"No, actually…. At least not purposely." Quinn helped Rachel up off the floor. "I figured it out for myself. I saw the way he was acting and I knew. I was going to have a baby with him too, ya know…. At least until things went south."

Rachel looked in the mirror. She looked as horrible as she felt. She had purple bags under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes were red.

"I know what you're going through. It's a lot for anyone." Quinn said and Rachel nodded. "Are you keeping the baby?" She nodded again.

"Finn will take care of you and the baby. He cares about you more than he ever cared about me." Quinn said truthfully. She didn't sound bitter, just sad. "But, I was a jerk to him. He had no reason to care for me like he cares for you." Rachel didn't say anything, so Quinn changed the subject.

"How far along are you?"

"3 weeks." Rachel said it with a cold edge, making Quinn feel bad. She had been nothing but horrible to her, even though she was always great to Quinn when she needed it.

"Rachel, I'm sorry." She said quietly. Rachel looked around at her.

"For what? You didn't do anything." She said. The cold edge was gone, but it was obvious Rachel wasn't going to talk to Quinn easily.

"I was always a jerk to you, even though you were always nothing but nice to me." She said and Rachel nodded. "If you'll let me, I would like to make that up to you now. I know what you're going through Rachel, and I want to help." Rachel smiled at Quinn, but shook her head.

"You already have enough to deal with Quinn. I can't let you do that." Quinn smiled.

"Nothing I will say will change your mind, will it?" Rachel shook her head. "Okay then. If you're not going to let me help you by myself, at least do this. Tell the rest of the Glee club."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Rachel said.

"No. I'm not, Rachel. You need people behind you. The Glee kids supported me all the way through my pregnancy and they will support you too, and whether you think so or not, you'll need them. Things are going to get very hard very soon, and you're going to need more than Finn to help you through it. I'm trying to help you Rachel, not hurt you." Rachel took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. I'll…. Ummmm, talk to them after they all eat." She said. Quinn nodded.

"Okay." She said, walking out of the bathroom door and into the main restaurant. Finn looked at her and Quinn smiled.

"She's fine." Finn nodded.

"Thanks, Quinn."

**A/N: So, I think this chaper kind of sucked. I promise the next chapter will be great to make up for this! .Mayfield (Katelyn May)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I said the next chapter would be better, but it isn't. I'm sorry. I have let you down and for that I apologize. If you forgive me, I would like a review at the end of this chapter. Thanks! ;)**

"You're what?" Mercedes asked indecorously as they stood in front of their bus in the McDonald's parking lot. Quinn put her hand on Mercedes's shoulder.

"Mercedes…. Don't. She doesn't need this. She has enough going on right now; she doesn't need you yelling at her." She said. Mercedes looked at Rachel.

"You could've told us! I mean, it isn't like we wouldn't support you! We will support you and Finn!" Mercedes stopped and her voice went back to its normal tone. "Finn is the father, right?"

"Yes, Mercedes. He is." She laughed dryly. Rachel wasn't crying, but everything inside of her was telling her she should be. "And I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but…"

"She really hasn't had a chance." Finn finished her sentence for her. "In the last week, she found out she was pregnant, reconnected with her mother on an actual _emotional _level, packed her things and left her father's house, and moved in with Shelby. She hasn't had it easy." Rachel nodded and stopped ignoring the urge to cry, she let her tears flow freely.

"I…. Rachel, I'm so sorry." Mercedes said and walked forward to Rachel. She wrapped her arms around her. "I had no idea. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me…. We all are." Mercedes released Rachel and Rachel saw the Glee club, including Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury (who was helping chaperone), nod their heads to confirm Mercedes's statement.

"I know you didn't know, Mercedes, and it's not your fault." Rachel said and smiled, wiping away her tears and leaning back into Finn's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, making everyone smile. "But, thank you. It means a lot to me, us…. that we know you're here." Finn nodded his agreement.

"You're our friend, Rachel. I sometimes seem like I hate you and I think you're kind of bitchy sometimes and overdramatic…." Mercedes and smiled. Quinn laughed flatly and patted Mercedes shoulder.

"Ummmm…. I think what Mercedes is trying to say is that you're our friend and we love you as our friend because as annoying as you are, we know you care…. And we care too. It's the least we can do to help you." Quinn said. Kurt nodded.

"Yea. Quinn's right. We're going to be supportive." He agreed. There was and chorus of "yea's" and "of course's" and Finn and Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

**GLEE**

**A/N: I know that the judges were all guest stars on Glee. Sue me. I like the idea of it. :)**

Finn and the Glee guys, minus Kurt, were standing backstage dressed in their Kiss costumes, makeup and all (they had decided that gutsy theatrical costumes may win the judges over). They listened to the announcer, Richard Matthews, announce the beginning of Regionals. He started explaining the course of the next two days to the audience.

"Hello, my name is Richard Matthews. Today, our first day of competition, will start with our "Ballad" category, in which all three of our competing show choirs will sing their chosen selection for the category. After the three performances for that category, we will go to our "Solo" category and then to our final category of the day, which will feature songs from musicals: theatre, films, or otherwise. In between each category, there will be a ten minute intermission for our choirs to change their outfits and get ready for their performance for the next category." Richard said loudly and slowly. He smiled charmingly and continued.

"We are about to begin, but I would first like to introduce our judges, whom are all celebrities of some sort." He said.

All the clubs backstage, including New Directions, went quiet. No one knew the judges yet, not even their coaches. They hadn't been allowed to know, that way no cheating could occur. New Directions members and Mr. Schue poked their heads around the curtain to get a view of the judges' faces.

"Mrs. Idina Menzel is a Tony Award winning Broadway actress best known for her role as Maureen in the musical, _Rent, _and her more recent role as Elphaba in _Wicked. _She is 30 years old, is married to actor Taye Diggs, and has one son, Walker Nathaniel Diggs." Richard said in an Oscar worthy announcer voice. Idina walked out accompanied by her husband, smiling at the crowd clapping for her, and Kurt and Rachel looked at each nervously.

"Hey, Rach….. She kinda looks like Shelby." Finn said into Rachel's ear. Rachel looked at him and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He hissed quietly through his teeth.

"Finn! It does not matter who she looks like! Do you know who she is?" Rachel whispered.

"No…." Finn said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She and her costar are the singers that made _Defying Gravity _popular!Kurt and I have to sing that very songin front of her and live up to their performance!" Rachel said seriously. "Oh, and I'm going to be meeting one of my _idols _while I am 16 and pregnant, Finn. That does _not _give off a very good impression." Finn nodded.

He tuned out and barely caught the next judges' names; Kristin Chenoweth and Lea Michele. But he did hear Rachel and Kurt practically hyperventilating beside him as he, Puck, Artie, Matt, and Mike prepared the go on stage as the first to perform in the whole competition…. Pressure much?

"Rach… Kurt, what's up with you two?" He asked, grabbing his drum sticks.

"Finn…. Kristin Chenoweth made _Defying Gravity _famous along with Idina Menzel. They got the double threat. They have to impress _both _Kristin Chenoweth _and _Idina Menzel. They're _kinda _nervous." Mercedes answered him with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, what's up with the other chick? Lea somethin'?" Finn asked. Rachel looked at him.

"Lea Michele….. My _biggest idol_…. Spring Awakening _star…._ Sang _Mama Who Bore Me…."_ Rachel got out between short lived breaths. "I am _really_ nervous." Finn chuckled.

"Rachel Berry doesn't get nervous and she has no reason to, either." Finn said and smiled at her. "You're going to do great and you're going to do Idina and Kristin proud. Got it?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She said but she still looked extremely nervous. He heard the announcer announce their time to come on stage.

"Our first group up for our ballad category is New Directions, specifically the boys of the group_. _They will be singing _Shout It Out Loud _by Kiss." Finn whispered in Shelby's ear as he walked onto the stage.

"Your daughter is hyperventilating because of the judges. You may want to stop her before she passes out." He said with a smile. Shelby laughed.

"I got it."

**A/N: The outfits for Mercedes singing **_**Beautiful, **_**Rachel and Kurt singing **_**Defying Gravity, **_**and Finn and Rachel singing **_**Smile**_** are shown in a link on my profile page if you want to see them. I'm not going to describe them and I don't have to describe the ones for other numbers. If you've watched the show, you've seen them.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Something has changed within me…. Something is not the same…. I through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…._

Rachel came out from the right side of the stage wearing the dress Mercedes (she did wonderfully in _Beautiful_) had picked out for her and watching Kurt with the clothes he had gotten for himself on the other side if the stage. She let Finn's hand slip out of hers and listened to Kurt sing as he walked out just like she did. He truly did have a beautiful voice, it was just kind of weird to hear it come out of a 16 year old _guy._

_Too late for second guessing…. Too late to go back to sleep…. It's time to trust my instincts... close my eyes and believe…._

Rachel joined Kurt singing and they both slowly walked towards the middle of the stage. Rachel kept glancing from Kurt, to Kristin Chenoweth, to Lea Michele, and then to Idina Menzel. Smiles were in Kristin and Idina's faces, but how was she supposed to know what that meant.

Were they happy? Were they smiling because they thought it was funny how _bad _they were? God, she was going to pass out of embarrassment if they hated her singing! Her top three _favorite _actresses making fun of her singing…. That was her worst nightmare come to life.

_And you won't bring me down….. Bring me dowwwwnnnn….. Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh! _Everybody started clapping and whistling loudly and Rachel smiled at Kurt as they witnessed the spectacular sight of Lea Michele, Idina Menzel, _and _Kristin Chenoweth stand up clapping for them in the front row, scoring clipboards under their arms.

Idina whispered in Lea's ear and Rachel wished she had supersonic hearing like Wonder Woman.

"Amazing voices. The whole group is absolutely amazing. I think they have this down." Lea nodded and leaned in to say something else to Idina.

"Yes. There's something about this girl…. Beautiful and talented." Kristin laughed.

"Yea…. She looks and sounds just like you." Lea looked stared at Rachel's face, making Rachel, who was unaware of the reason, nervous. Before turning her head back, Lea smiled at Rachel.

"I don't see it." She said to Kristin and Idina as Kurt and Rachel ran off stage. Kristin and Idina laughed and Rachel jumped into Finn's arms. He caught her around her waist and laughed.

"They gave up a standing ovation, Finn!"

"I told you. You did great!" He said. He kissed her, having successfully gotten the makeup of his face with the help of Quinn and Kurt.

"Let's just get ready to go to the hotel." Rachel said happily, throwing Finn the clothes he had brought for after he was done with his numbers. She herself grabbed her clothes and skipped to the bathroom, so happy that she didn't even care that the crowd was going wild for Vocal Adrenaline behind her.

**GLEE**

New Directions plus Emma and Will were standing outside of the side by side rooms they had booked.

"Okay, guys. We have 5 rooms booked. Each of them has two beds and a couch. We will be separating into groups of 3. You can pick your group, but you all have to be of the _same _gender. Emma and I will be rooming together." Will said.

"_They're _not of the same gender." Puck mumbled. They nodded their agreement, expecting nothing less. They separated into their groups.

"Okay." Will started handing out room keys. "Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel; rooms 117, Santana, Brittany, and Tina; 118, Puck, Finn, and Artie; 119, and Matt, Mike, and Kurt; 120."

"Okay, ground rules." Will said and they all groaned. "Lights out and doors closed by 12 – no exceptions. Do _not _leave the hotel without permission – no exceptions. Do _not _even leave your _rooms_ after lights out – no exceptions. And defiantly do _not _go to or be in anyone else's room after lights out-"

"No exceptions…." They said dully. He nodded.

"Go on." He said and everyone went into their rooms. Rachel collapsed onto the bed onto her back and Mercedes sat down beside her.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Rachel asked as Quinn sat. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? You two both have a bun in the oven and I don't. Thank God." She said with a laugh. "I got the couch." Rachel sighed and closed her eyes.

"Yea…. I'm still kind of getting used to the whole pregnant thing." Rachel said and sat up. She put her hand on her stomach. "It's just so surreal. I have something growing inside of me." Quinn smiled.

"I felt the same way. Still do actually." Mercedes laughed and pulled her pajamas out of her bag, despite it only being 7 p.m.

"I don't look forward to feeling that way anytime soon." She said and Rachel and Quinn both laughed. After they got changed into more comfortable clothes and they heard a knock on the door.

"What are you two doing here? Ms. P and Mr. Schue said no one any anyone else's rooms." Mercedes said with her hands on her hip as Finn and Puck walked into their room.

"Ahhhh…. They said after_ lights out_." Puck said, collapsing on the bed Rachel was to be sleeping in. "And besides, we were just going to see if you all wanted something to eat. Mr. Schue said me and Finn could going to go walk down to one of the fast food joints across the street and get something. We were trying to be nice."

"Finn and I…." Rachel corrected, but smiled. "And yes, that would be wonderful. I'll go too." She said and stood. Finn shook his head and pushed her back down gently. "No…. you relax and we'll be back soon."

"You're not going to be able to carry food for everyone." Rachel said and Puck scoffed.

"We're getting food for us, you, Quinn, and Mercedes…. If anyone else wants something they can get it themselves." He said and Rachel shrugged.

"Fine. Where are you going?"

"Wherever." Finn answered. "There's a Taco Bell, a McDonald's, a Wendy's, and a Burger King. I'm going to Burger King to get mine, but I'll go wherever else to get yours."

**(Rachel is soooo not a vegan in this story.)**

"Okay…. I want a 10 piece chicken nugget and fries from McDonald's, but when you go to Burger King, will you get me a large cherry icee?" She asked as Finn scribbled on a piece of paper as she talked. He nodded and Puck stood from bending over to write down what Mercedes and Quinn wanted.

"'Course, baby. Love you. We'll be back in 15 minutes or so." He said and kissed her lightly. Rachel nodded and Mercedes shook her head.

"I don't want to see how she got pregnant, Finn! Go on!" She said. She had a feeling she was going to be the group's mediator against Finn and Rachel's PDA. Puck and Finn left and Rachel laughed.

"Problems, Mercedes?"


	15. Chapter 15

It couldn't be. Idina Menzel's voice kept echoing in Rachel's head…. "Our winners are…. New Directions!"

The members of New Directions were handed a large trophy as Vocal Adrenaline walked off the stage, shocked, with a smaller second place trophy. Jesse St. James glared at them and the judges approached the group.

"Congratulations!" They said loudly over Mercedes screams, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, and Tina's loud sobs, Will and Emma's cheering, the boys whistling and yelling, and the crowds chanting. "You want to know your prize?" The Gleeks and crowd all immediately went completely quiet.

"Prize?" Puck said and they nodded.

"Yes. All three of us have decided to take you all out to dinner at the Karaoke Café in Lima tomorrow night at 7 p.m., our treat. We will teach you everything we know about being on stage." Lea said and Rachel and Kurt's mouths dropped open, but no one else was very impressed until the next part.

"And, you and 5 chaperones of your choice will fly exclusively on a first class plane for free, courtesy of the Broadway Theatres, in two months to go to Nationals…. Which is being held at Disney World. You will all receive free passes, courtesy of Disney, for 10 hotel rooms in a resort of your choice and passes into the park for the two weeks you will be in Orlando. The only thing you have to pay for is your food and souvenirs."

"Oh my God….. I get to meet Mickey." Brittany said slowly and everyone bursted out laughing.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much." Rachel said excitedly. Her idols smiled at her.

"Don't thank us. It was your and your friends' talent that got you here." They said. "We'll see you tomorrow night. Don't be late." Kurt smiled like a maniac.

"Trust us…. We won't."

**GLEE**

Rachel and Finn walked towards the bus after their win, completely overjoyed.

"This is defiantly something that our child can be proud of in the future." Rachel said. Finn smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. He was about to answer her when they were stopped by Jesse St. James's voice.

"_Our _child?" He said and Rachel and Finn stopped. He stepped in front of them. "You got her pregnant?"

"Jesse…. Go away. It is none of your business." Rachel said calmly. He shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Finn roughly.

"No, Rachel. I will not." He said and she jerked her arm out of his grip, only for him to grab it again, this time hard enough for it to bruise.

"Let go of her." Finn said menacingly. Shelby, Emma, and Will ran over to him.

"Jesse! What are you doing? Let go of her right now!" Shelby yelled and Jesse laughed manically.

"If egg throwing made you mad, Ms. Corcoran, this really will." He said and his fist connected with Rachel's stomach, then her side.

"Oh, hell no." Mercedes said as she ran up behind them with the rest of the Glee club. Rachel dropped to the ground and Finn tackled Jesse, knocking him onto the concrete. Quinn hit Puck's arm.

"Hurry, Puck. Go get her before she gets hit again in the crossfire." Puck nodded and ran over to Rachel, picking her up gently.

"You're going to be okay, Rachel. Shhhh…." He whispered and carried her over to a car, putting her on the hood. Shelby came to her side and Puck backed up.

"Rachel…. Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Rachel sat up slowly.

"Yea…. I'm fine." She said and looked at Finn as he punched Jesse's face. Nobody was stopping him, too worried about her welfare. "Stop Finn before he kills him." She said and Shelby looked around.

"Oh yeah!" She hit Will. "Go stop him, Will!"

"No need to hit me!" He yelled, but ran over to the fighting teen. He pulled Finn up. "That's enough, Finn." Will looked at Jesse's face. It was cut up, bruised, and bloody, but nothing was broken.

"You got what you deserved. Don't come near any of my kids again, especially not Rachel, and I won't have you arrested for battery." Will said and Jesse scooted away.

"You are all insane!" He yelled. Finn got into his face and Jesse flinched, like he was about to be hit again.

"You just hit a pregnant lady, Rachel and my girlfriend, and we're insane?" Finn said and ran over to Rachel. Shelby stepped away to allow him next to her.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked and Rachel nodded, laying her head on his chest. Finn wasn't convinced. He pulled up her shirt and he saw the large purple bruise on her stomach and side.

"Okay…. Shelby, where's your car. We're going to the hospital." Finn said. He picked her up and followed Shelby to the car.

"No, Finn…. I'm okay." Rachel said as he put her in the backseat. Finn shook his head.

"We're going, Rachel. We need to check on the baby." He said and she nodded.

"Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

"The baby seems to be fine." A doctor in the emergency room said to Rachel, Shelby, and Finn. The Glee kids, who were using a cup to listen through the door, all sighed. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Ummmm…. we had a run in with an ex of Rachel's." Shelby answered. The doctor nodded.

"Would you like to hospital to call the police."

"No. We're not pressing charges." Rachel said quickly and the doctor nodded.

"Fine. You can go. But make sure at the first sign of thing getting worse, come straight to a hospital." Rachel nodded and the doctor looked at Finn. "Would you like me to take care of your knuckles?" The doctor didn't question how Finn's knuckles became cut, bruised, swollen, and bloody.

"Uhhhh…. Yea. Thanks, doc." He said as the doctor started to wrap Finn's hands.

"No problem."

**GLEE**

"So, the baby's o-" Finn, Shelby, and Rachel ran straight into the Glee kids and Mr. Schue, who were still huddled around the door. "-kay….. Hey, guys."

"Yea, we heard." Artie said and held up his clear plastic cup he used to listen through the door. "That's really good news. We were worried."

"We were too." Shelby said and laughed. "You all are the nosiest kids I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well…." Quinn shrugged, but was unable to finish her sentence. They heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor and they all looked down, then back up to Quinn. "My water broke." She said flatly.

"Yeah, we noticed, Captain Obvious." Mercedes said, but despite her annoyed tone, she looked worried. "We need a doctor here!"

"What's going on here?" A female doctor ran up to them.

"My girlfriend's water just broke…." Puck took over for Mercedes. "It's okay, Q." The doctor yelled for a wheelchair and they put Quinn in it.

"I'm Dr. Hunt. I'm going to take you back to the maternity ward but only the people you want with you when you have the baby are allowed to come into the room with you. The rest have to stay in the maternity waiting room. Who's coming with you?" The doctor asked quickly. Quinn was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Puck…." She said, grabbing his hand tightly. Although no one expected her to say anyone else's name, she did. "And Mercedes and Rachel." She said, grabbing their hands in one of hers.

"Quinn, I…." Rachel said, but Quinn stopped her.

"I want you to, Rachel." Quinn said, almost pleadingly. Rachel nodded.

"Okay." She said. She kissed Finn quickly. "I'll see you later… Love you. Oh, and call Idina, Lea, and Kristin at the number they gave us to use if anything came up and we couldn't make it. Explain this." Finn chuckled. Leave it to Rachel to remember that dinner at a time like this.

"Okay, Rachel. I got it. I love you too." Finn said quickly as she was rushed away with Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck.

**GLEE**

"You suck! You suck! You suck!" Quinn yelled at Puck. The nine months of pregnancy was nothing compared to the two hours of the pain that was called labor.

"It's okay, Quinn…. You're almost there." Rachel reassured her as Quinn gripped her hand with overwhelming strength.

"Yea, Quinn. Just keep pushing." Mercedes said, almost crying with the pain as Quinn gripped her hand too.

"I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry!" Puck said to Quinn maniacally. His face was contorted in some sort of weird mixture of fear, worry, and nervousness. Tear were strolling down his face. He really didn't know what to do. Mercedes and Rachel were comforting Quinn and the doctors were delivering the baby… what was he supposed to do? Stand here?

Thankfully, Puck didn't have to worry about what to do any longer. Crying erupted throughout the room as the doctor held up a baby girl to be seen and Quinn smiled, her head falling back onto the bed.

"Thank God." She breathed and Rachel laughed.

"At least now I have something to look forward to." She said sarcastically. Quinn nodded and chuckled shortly.

"Yea."

**GLEE**

Rachel poked her head in Quinn's hospital room door after visiting the waiting room with Mercedes to inform the Gleeks, Ms. Pillsbury, and Will of the baby's birth. "Do you want them all to come in?" She asked. Quinn nodded and handed her daughter to Puck, who cradled her gently like she was going to break with the slightest movement.

"Ummmm, yea…. That would be great." Rachel nodded and started to walk away. "But, first Rachel…."

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"Could you bring your mom in here – just her? Please?" A confused look crossed Rachel's face, but she didn't argue.

"Yea, sure." She said and left, coming back shortly after leaving, with Shelby. Shelby glanced from Rachel to Quinn, and then spoke.

"Quinn, I don't know you that well, so I'm kind of wondering why you wanted me here." She said flatly. Quinn nodded slowly.

"Now I see where Rachel got the straight forward thing from…." Quinn said. Neither Rachel nor Shelby said anything, so Quinn took her baby back from Puck gently and motioned for Shelby to come closer. She walked forward and Quinn handed the baby to her.

"Okay, Quinn…. What's going on?" Quinn took Puck's hand and sighed.

"We, uh, talked while Mercedes and Rachel were in the waiting room and we decided that we…." Quinn paused awkwardly. "We decided that we want you to adopt the baby." Shelby looked extremely shocked, as did Rachel.

"You… want me to adopt her?" Shelby said and Quinn nodded.

"We want to make sure she is in good hands and we know you wanted a little girl that you could raise from birth…." Quinn said and Shelby looked at Rachel.

"Mom, this is a good chance for you. Take it." Shelby nodded.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much." She said to Quinn and Puck, who nodded.

"You're welcome, but we have two conditions." Puck said (he was kind of hoping Quinn would decide to keep the baby after she saw her). Quinn patted his chest.

"Calm down, Puck." She looked at Shelby apologetically. "We want to be able to see her, but we don't want her to ever know that we are her biological parents until she is old enough to understand why we did it. We don't want to do that to her." Shelby nodded.

"Okay. Condition number two?"

"Could you please name her something that has Beth in it?" Puck asked in a voice he had never used before. He sounded depressed. "Please? It means a lot to me." He whispered. Shelby smiled at him warmly.

"Yes. I can."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I did my research. You can find out the sex of a baby as early as two months.**

Rachel rushed into her house and into the kitchen, where Shelby was boiling bottles for her, or technically Quinn's baby, whom she had decided to name Bethany Elizabeth Taylor Corcoran. Rachel had Finn's hand in hers, pulling him behind her as he laughed at her overwhelming excitement.

"Shhhh, Rachel…. You're going to wake up Beth." Shelby said and turned around. "What's up? Why are you so excited?"

"You know we had that doctor's appointment today…. For the baby." Rachel said, running her hand over the small bump on her stomach that was a result of her two month mark.

"Yea…. What are you getting at? Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Shelby asked with sudden excitement. Rachel nodded.

"And that is exactly why we are going shopping for my little girl's new clothes!" Rachel said happily and grabbed her mother's hand, dragging her towards the door.

"It's a girl?" Shelby said excitedly. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, now let's go! I can't wait! We're going to Disney in two days for Nationals and I am soooo not waiting two weeks to go shopping!" Rachel said and threw Shelby her jacket.

"But, Rachel…. As much as I would love to go, I have Beth to take care of!" Shelby said as Rachel opened the door.

"Finn can take care of her! He needs the practice anyways!" Shelby sighed.

"Please, mommy!" Rachel said childishly. Shelby smiled.

"Okay." Finn's mouth dropped open.

"Oh…. No, no, no! I can't do this!" Finn said quickly. Shelby shook her head. Rachel was right; this was a good time for him to learn.

"Yes. Yes you can." She said. "There are bottles in the refrigerator. Anything else you need will be upstairs in the nursery. If worse comes to worse, call me, but only then. You need to learn. She'll need to eat as soon as she wakes up." Shelby said and patted his chest, the only place she could reach without stretching. Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Finn. I love you." She said quickly and opened the door again.

"Bye. I love you too." Finn yelled as she ran out the door. As if right on cue, Beth started crying.

"Oh, wonderful." Finn said flatly and walked up the stairs, into Bethany's nursery. He picked the two month old up gently, making sure to support her head like Shelby and Rachel taught him, and cradled her in his arms.

It seemed weird…. After all, he did think the baby was his for a little more than two months. But, he was glad he found out when he did, because that made it so that now he could love Bethany as Rachel did, as a sister.

"Shhhh…." Finn mumbled and carried her downstairs, bouncing her gently to try and calm her. He shifted her into one arm and pulled a bottle out of the fridge. He walked quickly back to the couch and sat, putting the bottle in Beth's mouth quickly to sooth her crying.

He looked at her face. She could pass as Shelby's biological child…. Dark brown hair (obviously from Puck) and deep brown eyes. She was a chubby child, which made her cuter. Finn smiled at her and switched on the TV.

**(If you want to see what Bethany looks like, I have a link on my profile under the name "Bethany Elizabeth Taylor Corcoran")**

It didn't take long until Beth finished her bottle. Finn pulled it out of her mouth, luckily she was sleeping so she didn't cry, and put her over his shoulder to burp her…. Rachel and Shelby had taught him well.

After which, he laid down on his back, his head on the arm of the couch and allowed Bethany to lay on his chest. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

**GLEE**

Rachel and Shelby walked in, millions of bags covering their arms. Rachel was about to yell for Finn, but she saw him on the couch. He was sleeping, Bethany lying on his chest. It was so cute.

"Awwww…." Rachel smiled and put the bags down on the floor. "Look, mom."

"I see." Shelby whispered and sat the bags she had on the ground. "It's real cute, Rach, but I think this is a good time to ask you something?"

"Yea, what?" Rachel asked distractedly, pulling her camera out of her purse and snapping a picture of Finn and Bethany.

"Have you told Finn's mom, ya know, about the baby?" Shelby said and pointed to Rachel's baby bump. Rachel pursed her lips and her happiness faded.

"Uhhhh… no. I've been thinking about that too." Rachel said. Shelby nodded.

"Okay. Well, I think you should tell her before we leave for Orlando. She's going with us as a chaperone, right?" Rachel nodded.

"I'll…. I'll talk to Finn."

"Okay."

**GLEE**

"Finn. You need to calm down before you wreck the damn car." Rachel said exasperatedly. Finn's hands were tightened around the steering wheel of the car, turning his knuckled white.

"Rachel, how in hell can you expect me to calm down?" Finn said, his voice just as angry as hers. He pulled into his driveway. "I am about to tell my mother that I got my girlfriend pregnant…. Again!"

"Well, technically, _you _didn't get Quinn pregnant." Rachel informed him and Finn sighed.

"That's so not the point, Rach." He said, his voice slowly calming as he shut the car off and slumped down his seat. Rachel smiled.

"I know. But, Finn, I'm sure she'll understand." Rachel said and opened the passenger side door slowly.

"I know she'll understand, that's not the problem." Finn said and got out of the car reluctantly. His voice got quieter, an ashamed whisper. "I just don't want to disappoint her again." Rachel smiled sympathetically.

"I know." Finn walked in the door, into the living room where his mom was sitting on the couch with Burt, watching an Ohio State/Michigan game…. That was a huge deal in Ohio, rivalry teams and all.

"Hey, mom. Burt." He said nervously.

"Hey, kid. Long time no see." Burt said and chuckled. "Hi, Rachel. How ya doing?"

"Okay." Rachel answered and he nodded. She nudged Finn and he nodded.

"Uh, mom, I…. we have to talk to you and Burt." He said awkwardly.

"Okay, honey. What is it?" Carole said as she took the remote from Burt and switched the TV off. He started protesting. "Burt, shut up. Finn wants to talk." She said and he shut his mouth reluctantly.

"What's up, Finn?" Burt asked bitterly.

"I… we have something to tell you." He said and collapsed in an arm chair sadly. Rachel sat on the arm and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Rachel's pregnant."

His mom didn't look too shocked, but then again, she had been through this before. "Is it actually yours this time?" Finn nodded and Carole looked at Rachel.

"It's his." Rachel confirmed. Something in her voice, maybe regret or guilt, told Carole that Rachel really was telling the truth.

"I should've guessed." Carole said and shrugged, although both Finn and Rachel sensed that she was disappointed. "You were never home anymore and when you were, you called her every five minutes to check on her."

"Are you keeping it?" Burt asked suddenly. Finn nodded.

"_It _is a girl and Rachel is two months along." He said.

"Is this why you are staying at your mom's, Rachel? Did your dads kick you out?" Rachel nodded sadly and Carole stood, hugging her gently. "I'm not happy about this, but it seems you all are going through enough." She said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Hudson." Carole smiled.

"Carole." She corrected. "Are you putting a nursery into your mother's house?" Rachel nodded.

"We plan on it."

"Okay. Well, if you ever need me, just call. I'm here." She said. Finn smiled.

"Thanks, mom."


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I've been thinking about what to name Rachel and Finn's baby girl and I have three options. So, I'm gonna give you your choices to pick from and put it to a vote. Just leave a comment with your vote! Your choices are: **

**Hunter Shelby Hudson (I do have a female friend that is named Hunter, but on the other hand, I have a guy friend named Hunter too.)**

**Callen Lea Hudson**

**Addison Olivia Hudson**

**Lorelai "Rorie" Quinn Hudson (Sue me, I like Gilmore Girls! But, I do spell Rorie differently. It was Rory in the show.)**

**So, I'm really leaning towards Lorelai Quinn, so I may just disregard the voting. But, I do want to see what you all think. So, vote for me! Please?**

**Thank you,**

**GleekNamedMayfield **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I want to point something out…. Brian Krause is sexy! Now, you're probably wondering what that has to do with this story, and your answer is…. Absolutely nothing. I was just watching **_**Charmed,**_** and I realized that Brian Krause a.k.a. Leo Wyatt is extremely good looking! Okay, that's all! Oh, and if you don't know who he is, look him up! That way, you're not confused.**

When Lea Michele said plane, Rachel was expecting an actual _plane. _Not this _huge _and incredibly amazing privet _jet….._

"This is absolutely _amazing_!" Rachel said. "There are couches and tables and recliners and a TV and cabinets and a _refrigerator…" _Rachel opened the slightly smaller than normal refrigerator and the cabinets in the corner of the plane to see multiple bottles of champagne, sodas, water, and food. **(If you want to see the inside of this amazing jet, look on my profile!)**

"Yea, really…. Remind me to thank Idina, Lea, and Kristin if I ever see them again." Finn said, placing Rachel's two suitcases, his one suitcase and duffel bag, and Bethany's small duffel bag down in the corner. Shelby followed suit and sat Bethany down in her carrier. She, Finn, and Rachel collapsed onto one of the small couches. It was early. Four a.m. to be exact. They had to get up _really _early to get to Orlando on time.

Everyone else started filing into the jet. Will (who was carrying his bags and Artie's wheelchair) came in first, closely followed by Carole, Burt, and Artie's dad, Benjamin Abrams, who was carrying Artie up the steps into the jet. Next came Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, Tina, Kurt, and finally, Mercedes. Everyone sat their bags in some empty corner started looking around.

Finn followed some people back out to get some other bags, but in Finn's case to get the things Shelby couldn't get on account of her carrying Beth into the jet, Shelby's bags and Beth's very large and heavy stroller.

"Those were heavy…" Finn grumbled as he collapsed back down in between Rachel and Shelby. "What was in your damn bags?"

"Shoes, multiple outfits, shoes, makeup, toiletries, shoes…."

"How many pairs of shoes do you need?" Finn interrupted indecorously. Shelby laughed.

"A lot." The conversation was cut off when the pilot approached them.

"Is everyone ready to take off?" He asked politely. Will looked around to see if everyone was seated and present, then nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay, buckle your seatbelts for takeoff and we'll get going. Make sure to secure the infant." He said in his rich British accent and pointed to Bethany in her car seat. "If you could please take her out and hold her in your lap. You may put her back and unbuckle after we are in the air." He said to no one in particular, unsure of who the mother was. Shelby nodded and took Beth out.

"Okay." She said.

"Thank you." The pilot said. "We are getting ready to take off. The refreshments in the cabinets and refrigerator are courtesy of Mrs. Menzel, Ms. Michele, and Ms. Chenoweth and are open to you. They also asked me to tell you they are looking forward to seeing you in Orlando and that they will be at the airport to take you out to the dinner you all missed." He said, obviously unaware of the dinner he was talking about.

"They're meeting us at the airport?" Rachel asked, surprised. She didn't even know they were going to be at Nationals. The pilot nodded.

"Yes. Now we are going to take off. If you need anything, you know where I am." He said and walked to the north side of the plane.

"Okay, guys, I suggest you get some sleep. It's going to be a long day." Will said as the plane took off. He was so excited. They had gotten this far, so why couldn't they go a little farther and win this too?

**GLEE**

Will rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared around the jet burry eyed. He soon realized what woke him up. Bethany was crying in her car seat. He expected to see Shelby leaning down to get her out, but realized Shelby was out cold. Everyone was. He sighed and pulled the baby out of the seat, whispering to her gently to calm her as he stared around the cabin of the jet.

Rachel, Shelby, and Finn were piled onto the largest leather couch in the cabin, Finn in the middle. His feet were propped on the table in front of him and his head was slumped back against the back of the couch. Rachel's head was resting in his lap and she had one of Bethany's extra baby blankets draped over upper body, where she was only wearing a white tank top. Finn's hand was lying in her stomach, covering it protectively. Shelby was slumped against Finn's side. She looked beautiful in Will's opinion; he had always been slightly attracted to her after their make out scene in his apartment. He kind of wished it was him she was leaning on, instead of Finn.

**(I know some of you aren't going to like a Shelby/Will relationship, but I'm sorry. I don't want to make Emma a major character in this story and Shelby already is. Plus, I really like Shelby and Will together. Those of you who don't like it, please just take comfort in the fact that it is highly unlikely to happen in the show anytime in the near or distant future. Don't stop reading because of this. Please?)**

Brittany and Santana were lying in different spots on the floor, Matt by Santana and Mike by Brittany. They were covered with the blankets that Brittany and Santana had arrived to the airport wrapped in sleepily. Brittany and Mike were using random people's duffel bags as pillows, their pinkies linked on top of the blanket. Santana and Matt had balled up their hoodies to make pillows. Their hands were intertwined on Matt's chest.

Artie was sitting in the same cushy chair his father had put him in; his head slumped onto the pillow he had chosen to bring with him. Tina was sitting in the floor at his feet, her head leaning in what looked to be an uncomfortable position against Artie's legs.

Mercedes and Kurt were sitting in side by side recliners, their legs propped up. There was a fashion magazine in the floor between them. Will assumed they had been looking at it when they fell asleep.

Puck was on the smaller couch in the cabin, Quinn stretched out with her head in his lap. She was covered with a blanket .

The remaining three chaperones were huddled in a corner where they had fallen asleep chatting.

It wasn't long until Will fell asleep, Bethany still on his chest, as he didn't feel like getting up to put her back. His last thought was that they _had _to be close to Orlando by now….. Yea, he'll admit it. He was a little excited to be going back to Disney. He hadn't been since he was five! Wouldn't you be excited?

**A/N: I've decided that I'm either going to use Hunter Shelby Hudson or Lorelai Quinn Hudson. You will have to stay "tuned" and wait to find out what my final decision will be.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Finn, that was like… my ultimate dream sequence." Rachel said from the bathroom, where she was putting on her bathing suit to go out to the pool, in her and Finn's very intricate, beautiful hotel room at the Disney's Contemporary Resort.

Will had decided that since Rachel was already pregnant, nothing worse to happen, so he allowed them to room together, which caused everyone else to tell him that it wasn't fair. So, it ended up that everyone else got to room whomever they wish, to Will's great annoyance.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom, the strings of her bikini top held behind her neck. She turned around in front of Finn. "Tie these for me." Fin grabbed the strings and tied them into a bow.

"So, your ultimate dream sequence is sitting around a too small, cramped table at an Olive Garden in Orlando, having dinner with the Glee club, Mr. Schue, Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth, and Lea Michele while you're 16 and pregnant and about to be sick because of the smell of breadsticks, garlic, and Italian dressing?" He asked. "I've never heard that one before."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her gently, running his hand over the small bump on her stomach. Even with the bikini, the bump wasn't all that noticeable, and even if it was, Finn knew she would still be as sexy as ever.

"Well, maybe it wasn't _exactly _that, but it was still pretty close." She said with a smile. Finn bent down and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I think we should just stay up here for right now." Finn mumbled and Rachel laughed.

"Of course you do."

**GLEE**

Rachel was lying on Finn's bare chest, her ear over his heart. The sound of the beating relaxed her and she was almost asleep, that is until six of her Glee friends (Quinn, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt) busted into her and Finn's room after coming up from the pool. She sat up quickly, covering her bare body with the blanket.

"What the hell are you all doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Rachel yelled. Finn opened his eyes slowly.

"What's go- Whoa! Where the hell did you all come from? What are you doing in here?" He said. Artie, Mercedes, and Puck were shielding their eyes and Quinn, Tina, and Kurt were staring at them in shock.

"We were- What were you all doing?" Mercedes said loudly.

"What does it look like?" Rachel said, just as loudly. "Get out! Now! We'll come out after we're dressed!"

"No problem." Mercedes said and they all left the room quickly. Rachel laughed dryly and stood up. She grabbed clothes for herself and threw some to Finn. She got dressed and dragged Finn up.

"C'mon. We've got to go yell some more." Rachel said, dragging him out of the door.

Finn chuckled and said in a sing song voice, "This is going to be funny." Rachel bursted into Mercedes and Kurt's room, where all six of them were congregated.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably. Quinn laughed and held her hands up in a surrender position.

"We're sorry. We had no idea you were going to be doing _that." _She said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're forgiven. Now, what is it?" She asked.

"Do you want to go see the fireworks at Magic Kingdom with us?" Kurt asked casually, as if he hadned walked in on them _naked_. Rachel looked at Finn.

"It's cool with me of it's cool with you." Rachel nodded.

"Yea. Let's go."

**GLEE**

Finn had Rachel cradled in his arms. He had _no _idea how she fell asleep with fireworks booming in her ears and no idea how she _stayed _asleep with the rumbling of the monorail that transported them around the park and stuff.

"Is she _dead?" _Kurt asked as Finn carried her down the hallway to their room. Finn shook his head.

"I don't think so. She's been really tired lately." Finn said and stopped at the door to their room. Kurt shrugged and unlocked his room with his lock card. Mercedes, his roommate, was about to follow him in, but Finn stopped her.

"Hey, Mercedes? Can you get my key out of my back pocket? I can't." He said awkwardly. Mercedes stared him down. Was he serious?

"Uh, no." She said flatly.

"Please?" Mercedes shook her head.

"Hell no." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Get Kurt."

"You seriously want him to do it?" Mercedes asked and Finn shook his head.

"Just get him." Mercedes called for Kurt and he came out.

"Kurt, hold out your arms." Finn said. Kurt's eyebrow creased, but he did as he was told. Finn laid Rachel in his arms gently and he stooped down a bit with the sudden weight. He stood up straight again as Finn unlocked the door. He took Rachel back.

"Thanks, man." He said and walked in the room, closing it with his foot. Kurt stared at the closed door and then looked at Mercedes.

"That was complicated. Why couldn't he just wake her up?" He asked. Mercedes scoffed.

"Yea. He was going to do that." She said sarcastically. Kurt shrugged.

"She's lighter than I expected." He said casually. Mercedes looked at him like he was insane.

"Never let her hear you say that. Girls don't take comments on their weight very well." Mercedes said. As much as she loved Kurt for who he was, it was good to know some things about boys could never be changed, like their very low level of sensitiveness. **(I love Kurt, gay or not, so nobody take that to offense. He's my third favorite character. Can you guess who's numbers one and two?)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know, technically, they have never performed **_**Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'**_**, but it was one of my favorite numbers they've ever done, so I think it's a good opening performance.**

"So, dude, how you doing?" Puck asked Finn as they changed to go on stage. Their first Nationals performance, which was a mash-up of Journey's _Any Way You Want It _and _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin',_ was in an hour. This was the first time that the guys had been completely separated from the girls.

"What'd you mean?" Finn asked, pulling a black, V neck under shirt over his head.

"You know what I mean." Puck said. "Don't play stupid. How's Rachel and how are you?"

Finn didn't say anything while he finished getting dressed. He pulled on his black pants over his underwear and black button up over his under shirt. He buttoned it slowly and grabbed a gold tie from the bag of them Mercedes had given him for the guys. He tied it around his neck and then pulled at his collar.

"Mercedes and Kurt are insane. It's too hot to be wearing all black outside in Orlando in the middle of July." Finn said. Puck looked at him again, buttoning his black shirt. He really didn't understand why they all had to match.

"Dude, you're avoiding the question." Puck said and Finn sighed, collapsing onto a chair.

"It sucks, man." Finn said. "You know she yelled at me last night because I left the cap off the tooth paste? I feel like I'm married! I am _sixteen, _I am _not _married." Finn said and Puck laughed.

"Dude, this isn't funny." Finn said seriously. Puck stopped laughing.

"I know, Finn. I'm sorry, but it's just the hormones." Puck said. "Quinn was the same way, except she wasn't really any meaner than usual, just really bitchy and unaccepting. Anything I did, no matter how well I did it, was wrong in her eyes."

"Well, Rachel's _always _pissed and really mean, which is _soooo_ not Rachel. In the rare moments when she _isn't_ yelling at me, she's being really _annoying."_

"Isn't she a_lways _annoying?" Puck asked. Finn smiled.

"No. Not usually, actually. She's usually really sweet and I don't even think she's ever really gotten mad at me, let alone _yelled _at me." Finn said. Puck laughed again. "Dude…."

"I know, I know…. It's not funny." Puck said and his laughter died out. "I'm sorry. It'll get better, man."

Finn heard Mr. Schue yell at them that it was time to get on the stage.

"That's our cue." Puck said, pulling Finn out of the chair. "Let's go."

**GLEE**

The crowd was cheering behind Finn. He had just walked off stage. Voices were still ringing in his ears.

_Any way you want it…. That's the way you need it…. Any way you want it….._

"Finn…. you missed a few steps in that number. We can only have perfec-"

"Just shut up, Rachel." Finn cut Rachel off coldly. Rachel looked shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said angrily. Finn turned around to face her.

"That! That's what's wrong with me! I don't even do anything and you start yelling at me!" The whole Glee club turned around to look at him. Quinn, Carole, Kurt, Mercedes, and Shelby were staring at him, pissed that he was yelling at Rachel. Everyone else looked shocked. Rachel and Finn _never _argued…. They just didn't.

"I'm tired of it! I don't care if you're pregnant! There's no excuse for you to yell at me over the _slightest _fucking thing!" Finn yelled. Rachel was crying, but Finn couldn't bring himself to care. He stalked off and vaguely heard Shelby and Quinn yelling angrily after him. Quinn, who was holding Bethany, handed her to Shelby.

"Take her…. I'll handle this." Quinn said and started running towards Finn. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What the hell do you want, Quinn?" Quinn palm connected with the side of Finn's face.

"Come back when you're ready to apologize, and only then." Quinn said. "Her being pregnant _is _her excuse for yelling at you over every _fucking _thing."

Quinn turned and walked off and Finn stared after her. She walked up to Rachel, who was crying into Shelby's chest and being comforted by Mercedes. Mr. Schue was looking at him disapprovingly, but he didn't seem angry like everyone else.

Finn turned around and stalked off into Magic Kingdom. For this being the "happiest place on Earth", it wasn't making him very happy.


	22. Chapter 22

Finn walked out of the elevator, his hands deep in his pocket and his face ashamed. He walked down the hallway to his room and unlocked it. He cracked it open, but knocked before entering.

"Rachel?" There was no answer. Finn entered the room. Rachel was curled up in the bed crying and Shelby was sitting beside her, rubbing her back gently. As he approached them, Shelby stood and walked towards the door. Finn stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Shelby, I'm-"

"I know, Finn." Shelby said and smiled gently. She kissed his cheek. "I know it's hard. Just… make sure she knows you love her." Finn nodded and she left. He sat beside Rachel on the bed.

"Rach?" He whispered. She rolled over and looked at him. She really didn't look mad, but she obviously was, judging by the sound of her voice.

"What, Finn?"

"I… I'm a jerk." Finn said and Rachel nodded.

"Yea. You are." She agreed. Finn opened his mouth, and then closed it again, trying to find a way to apologize.

"Rach…. I'm so sorry." He said, desperate for her to forgive him. "I… I didn't mean to bust out like that. I'm just really stressed and I don't know what we're going to do when the baby's born. How are we going to go to college? The closest one is in Columbus and anywhere else we won't have anyone to take care of her and…"

Rachel listened to Finn keep rambling about his worried and she finally realized that this affected him a lot, despite his falsely happy facade. She finally stopped him.

"We'll figure it out when she gets here. Just relax, Finn." Rachel said. She hadn't completely forgiven him, but she now understood more.

"I'm sorry, Rach." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry." Rachel had a feeling he wasn't _just _apologizing for his outburst.

"It's going to be okay, Finn. I promise." Rachel whispered. "I haven't exactly forgiven you, but do I love you."

"That's okay." Finn said with a small smile. "I love you too, Rach."

**GLEE**

Finn groaned. Rachel made him sleep on the hard and incredibly uncomfortable couch in their room. Now he _really _felt like he was married.

It was five a.m. and he was actually _awake. _He hadn't been awake at 5 a.m. since he was like five. That's how uncomfortable he was.

"Rachel." He whispered, although he didn't know why. He _was _trying to wake her up. "Rachel!"

He heard Rachel groan. "What do you want, Finn?"

"I can't sleep on this damn couch." He said. Rachel rolled over and sat up slightly.

"Just get up here and shut up." Rachel secretly wanted Finn in the bed with her. She missed him, but she _defiantly _wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yes!" Finn said quietly and got in the bed. He went to pull Rachel to him out of habit, but she stopped him.

"No. Don't touch me." Rachel said, but despite her efforts, she didn't sound angry. But, then again, she wasn't angry…. Just very frustrated, mostly with herself. Finn released her waist and she scooted away from him reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Finn said for like, the _50th _time that night. Rachel took a deep breath. It wasn't good for her to be this stressed.

"I know you are, Finn. I'm not even really mad at you anymore." She sighed. She heard Finn prop himself up on his elbow.

"Then why won't you let me hold you?" He asked quietly. It felt weird to say it…. He had never pictures himself as the type to want to hold his girlfriend; well, he never did until he started dating Rachel.

"Because I want someone to blame my actions on, and you're the easiest target." She whispered. Finn was confused. What was she talking about?

"I'm confused, Rach."

"You were right, Finn. I shouldn't yell at you for the slightest things. That isn't me." Rachel said. Finn smiled.

"I bet those words tasted like vinegar coming out of your mouth. _You were right. _Never thought I'd here that." Finn said with a slight laugh. Rachel looked at him angrily.

"I'm being serious here, Finn!"

"I know, Rach. I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood." He said apologetically.

"Well, don't. Let me finish without interruption." She said and he nodded. "I'm sorry for treating you like I have. You have been wonderful and you don't deserve it. I'm just really stressed over…."

Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's gently, pulling away shortly after and pulling her to his chest.

"It's okay, Rachel. I understand." Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head as she cried into his bare chest. "Don't cry, Rachel. Please, don't. There's no reason to cry."

"I love you, Finn." Rachel mumbled. Finn smiled.

"Do you forgive me now?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh no, no, no…." Finn said as he walked out of the room with Rachel. "I _guarantee _you that I love you more than you love me." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, then you're guarantee is _false._" Rachel said, poking Finn's side. "Because I defiantly love you more."

"That's what you think, sister!" Finn said with a laugh. "I'm going to prove it to you…. Tonight. I'm going to prove that I love you more."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "How are you going to do that?" Finn smiled his lopsided, charming smile.

"Now, I can't tell you that! That would ruin the surprise!"

"I think I've had enough surprises for this year." Rachel said and pointed to her slowly growing stomach. Finn laughed.

"I don't think one more little bitty surprise is going to hurt... And besides, I think you're going to like my surprise." He said and smiled again. Rachel shook her head.

"Okay, Finn… I'm going to trust you, but only because it _is _you." Finn grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you…." Puck tapped Finn's shoulder.

"Sorry to break up your guys' little love fest, but we're all going out for breakfast before we perform today. You all coming?"

"Oh yeah…. Let's go."

**GLEE**

Rachel, Shelby (Will volunteered to watch Bethany), Quinn, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and Carole were walking down the hallways of the hotel after having spent the part of the day that hadn't been taken up by the competition (which went very well) at a spa and shopping for a girls' (and Kurt's) day out. Santana and Brittany, who had been invited, decided against it, saying that they had spent enough time around _you people _and needed a break for them.

Rachel and Finn's room was the first room that belonged to them to come up in the hallway. Rachel leaned against the wall beside the door to finish her conversation with the others, but was interrupted by Quinn.

"Hey, Rachel…. What's that note on your door say?" Quinn pointed to a bright pink post-it note on the hotel door. She secretly knew what the note was, she had been helping Finn plan this moment for the last month. Their _I love you more _argument this morning…. All part of the plan.

"It says _your proof is inside this door." _Quinn reached for Shelby's hand in anticipation. Quinn, having come to trust Shelby, had revealed the secret of what was happening today to her. Shelby, who had come to like Carole, had told her, making her reach for Carole's hand.

Rachel opened the door, dropping the bags she had in her hands in shock. Finn was on one knee in front of her, a box with an engagement ring in his hand. Around him, red and pink rose petals had been scattered across the floor and the lights were dimmed, making it so that most of the light in the room came from the candles placed strategically around the room.

He had cleaned up for this. His hair was clean and disheveled, the way Rachel loved it. He was wearing a light pink button up shirt and medium wash, worn jeans. The shoes Mercedes made him wear at Regionals were on his feet (grey and white Nikes with a hot pink Nike swoosh on the side.)

Finn smiled nervously. "Rachel, I told you I love you more and this is my proof. It doesn't have to be today, tomorrow, or even a year from now. We can wait until after graduation or to whenever you're ready. You don't even have to wear the ring right now, but I want to know one thing…. Will you marry me?"

Rachel couldn't quite speak. There were millions of things running through her head right now…. She was _sixteen. _She couldn't get engaged… but, she did want to. She turned her head slightly to look at her mother, who smiled encouragingly and nodded her approval. When Rachel glanced at Carole, she was videotaping the scene and smiling like a maniac…. She took that as a note of approval. She turned back to Finn, whose smile was slowly faltering.

"So?" His voice sounded strained and nervous. Although it had only been about a minute since he asked his question, it had seemed like hours to him. Rachel slowly nodded and smiled through her tears.

"Yes." Finn jumped up off his knee and lifted her off the ground in a huge hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…." He kept repeating the words in her ear and she laughed.

"You win…" She whispered and he grinned.

"I know!" He kissed her passionately and she smiled against his lips.

"Where's my ring?" She asked as he pulled away. Finn smiled again. She swore more teeth showed every time.

"You want to wear it?" Rachel nodded and gave him a look that told him he was stupid.

"Of course I want to wear it!" She said and he pulled the ring box out of his jeans pocket. He took the small ring out.

It was beautiful. The band was inlayed with tiny diamond half way around and it had a small diamond on top. Very clean and simple…. Perfect for Rachel.

"It's engraved… nothing big." Finn said and handed the ring to Rachel. She looked inside the band and saw a tiny engraved message: _You can kiss me if you want to. –Finn._

Rachel let out a laugh, remembering them in the auditorium. That seemed like a lifetime ago. That was the day true love sparked for the both of them and the day she first _truly_ kissed the love of her life.

"I love it, Finn. Are you going to put it on?" Rachel asked and handed the ring back to him. He smiled.

"Sure." He slipped the ring on her finger and she rose up on her tiptoes to hug him. Everybody behind them (Kurt decided the rest of Glee needed to see this) started cheering and Finn remembered that they were standing there. He grinned.

"You can kiss me if you want to." Rachel laughed.

"I think I want to."

**A/N: Cheesy…. I know. ****Oh, and the ring is in a link on my profile!**


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel was absolutely giddy. She couldn't sit still. Actually, the mere _idea_ of sitting still in her head was absolutely absurd!

"Rachel, honey…. Can you please sit still for a minute?" Finn said with a slight laugh. She smiled and hopped up off of her seat, where she had been fidgeting for at least an hour. She skipped over to where Finn was reclined on the bed.

"That idea is utterly absurd, Finn!" She said. "I'm engaged now! I'm happy! Is that a problem?"

Rachel climbed on top of Finn and straddled his waist. Finn smiled and took his hands out from behind his head, placing them on the sides of her hips.

"I guess not." Rachel leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Finn smiled. Rachel's giddiness _defiantly _wasn't bad…. At all.

He slipped her t-shirt off to reveal her white tank top and silently thanked himself for not putting on a shirt after he took his shower…. That made fewer clothes to remove.

"I like the giddy thing…. I should propose more often." Finn said as they pulled away to breathe. Rachel laughed.

"Mmmmm…. I think so to." She smiled and kissed him again. Finn was about to pull her tank top off when the door opened (Mr. Schue had a master key). Finn groaned as Rachel sat up, but she seemed just as happy as ever.

"Hey, Mr. Schue! Hey, mommy!" Rachel slid off Finn's waist while Mr. Schue stared at them in shock. Shelby looked amused, but reached over to where Will was holding Beth to shield her eyes.

"Hey sweetie…. What are you doing?" Shelby said, laughing at Finn. She defiantly found Finn's disappointment and discomfort funny.

"Nothing. What do you need?" She said.

"We were going to take everyone out for a celebration dinner at about 8…. My treat." Mr. Schue said with a nervous laugh. Rachel smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue! That's very generous of you!" Rachel said.

"You're welcome, Rachel… ummmm, have fun, I guess." He said awkwardly. Rachel nodded and shut the door.

"Okay…. We have three hours. Let's make it quick." Finn chuckled.

"Fine with me."

**GLEE**

The door shut in Will and Shelby's faces and they heard Rachel start talking to Finn.

"_Okay…. We have three hours. Let's make it quick."_

"Ya know, any other teacher would suspend those two for messing around like that on a school trip." Will said and shook his head. Shelby smiled.

"You're not any other teacher, Will." She said. Will shrugged.

"Obviously not. I have no intention of suspending them." He said. "Maybe I'm too nice."

"No…. you're perfect." Shelby said with a grin and kissed him lightly. Will smiled. This was the _best trip _ofhis_ entire life._

**GLEE**

Will knocked on Finn and Rachel's door before opening it this time. He had learned his lesson. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"They're not answering." He told Shelby and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I kind of noticed." She held out her hand. "Give me the master key."

"You're welcome, Major Sarcastic…." Will stuck out his tongue and handed her the card. She unlocked the door and poked her head in the door.

"Rachel? Finn?" There was no answer she walked in the room. Rachel and Finn were sleeping, Rachel's head on Finn's chest. There was a slight smile on both of their faces and the silver of Rachel's newly acquired engagement ring was reflecting the light that was on in the room. Shelby smiled…. It was sweet.

"They're asleep." Shelby whispered as she walked back out of the room. Will had refused to enter the room without the knowledge that they were fully clothed. "We can go tomorrow after the final judging…. It will cheer them up if they lose and it's just another thing to celebrate if they win."

Will nodded. "That's a good idea. Gives us more time _alone…." _Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Will." She patted his chest and entered her room again. Will followed her and Shelby silently thanked God that Quinn wanted to keep Beth for the night.

**A/N: I want to point out the three best reviews I have ever had on any of my stories. Also, thank you to all my faithful readers!**

_**that**____**has to be the best proposal i've ever read! It made me do the "awww frown/smile" hahahaha **_**–Ann-Dree-Ah**

_**the cutest thing i have ever read in my fanfiction extravaganza well done :) **_**-GGabz**

_**Awwwww! Sorry, I couldn't help it- I had to say it. It was just so dang CUTE! Their argument and then the words inside the **__**ring**__**... THE RING, OHMYLORD I'M GOING NUTS FROM THE RING. He frickin PROPOSED. And Quinn and Shelby and Carole and everyone else... It's just **__**AMAZING**__**. It's all so damn THE BEST. **_**–hpfangurl12993**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Has anyone read the spoilers for Glee Season 2? I'm really, really eager for it to premiere now! It's going to be absolutely amazing. If you haven't read the spoilers and you want to, there are links for two websites with excellent spoiler articles on my profile. Oh, and if you like NCIS, a link for season 8 spoilers is there too. :)**

"Rach…. Are you okay?"

Finn stared at Rachel's face. With every welcome, relatively cool breeze, her face would regain a little color and she would take a relieved breath. But, when the heat of the sun was pressing down on them, uninvited, as they waiting for the final judging to begin, she seemed extremely sick.

Despite her constant tanning (which had made her skin a rich caramel), her skin was pale and she was holding her stomach tightly like she was in pain. She kept her eyes closed, supporting herself against the edge of the stage.

"Why don't you sit down, baby?" Finn put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and lowered her onto the steps that led up onto the stage. The groups that had made it to the finals with them and New Directions were standing around them, staring at Rachel.

"Is she okay, man?" The lead singer of one of the groups, Vocal Intensity, pushed through the crowd to ask Finn.

"I don't know…." Finn kneeled down in front of Rachel, whose eyes were still closed. She was breathing deeply and she had her hand over her forehead. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

The judges called everyone up onto the stage and Rachel started to stand. Finn grabbed her arm and she opened her eyes. "Yea… I'm fine. Let's-"

Rachel's body dropped towards the ground limply and Finn managed to catch her before she hit her head. He lowered her gently.

"Rachel…. Rachel…. Wake up, honey." Finn lifted her head and she opened her eyes slowly, but she couldn't seem to keep them open.

"Finn…" Rachel mumbled and her eyes slipped closed again. Finn didn't waste any time. He lifted her off the ground and looked at Shelby. He didn't have to say anything, she already knew.

"Who's staying for the judging?" She said quickly. No one volunteered. They all wanted to be at the hospital to support Finn and Rachel.

"We'll let you know who won! Don't worry about it. Go! She needs a hospital." The same guy who asked about Rachel pushed Finn away. Finn nodded to him and shot him a look that said a thousand words in one.

"Thank you."

**GLEE**

Finn sat beside Rachel, holding her hand tightly as she lay in the hospital bed she had been forced into. She seemed okay now, just tired. But, that didn't stop him from worrying.

"You okay, Rach?" Finn asked for about the five hundredth time since they got to the hospital. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired, Finn… Don't make me get out of this bed to beat your ass." She said and Finn nodded.

"Sorry." A doctor walked into the room, flipping through papers on a clipboard. He stopped at the foot of Rachel's bed.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Gibbs." He said and shook Rachel and Finn's hands. "I'm sorry I took so long to come and visit you, but I have been on the phone with your OB/GYN, Dr. Jenson, to inform him of your hospitalization and to evaluate your condition." Rachel and Finn both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Condition?" Dr. Gibbs smiled.

"There is good news and bad news. The bad news is…. You have a minor form of prenatal anemia." Finn nodded.

"Ok? Am I supposed to know what that means?" Rachel hit his chest weakly.

"Be nice, Finn!"

"Sorry." Finn mumbled, but the doctor just laughed.

"It's a disease common in about 80% of pregnant women caused by a low level of hemoglobin in the red blood cells, causing less oxygen to be carried to the tissues throughout the body. It's treatable with iron and folic acid treatments by mouth or injections and a diet rich in iron. Common complications can include increased bleeding during labor resulting in blood transfusions and premature labor, but since we caught this so early in the pregnancy, your risk is low for those." The doctor took a short breath and look through Rachel's chart to find her reported symptoms. "You reported headaches, fainting, breathlessness, and nausea. Those are all most likely caused by the anemia and can possibly be prevented with the proper treatment."

"Okay…. You said something about good news. None of that sounded good to me." Rachel said. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Oh, yes. Well, prenatal anemia is often associated with things like excess alcohol consumption and multiple births, and since your tox screen was clear for alcohol, we did another sonogram." Rachel nodded.

"Yea…. I remember. What are you getting at, Dr. Gibbs?"

"You pregnant," Rachel looked at him like he was stupid.

"Ummmm…. Yea. I think we know that." Finn looked at her, then at the doctor.

"Are mood swings a symptom of this disease? 'Cause she not usually like this." Dr. Gibbs laughed.

"No, it's not. But, it is a symptom of pregnancy itself." Finn nodded.

"Wonderful."

"Let's get on with this." Rachel snapped and Finn choked back a laugh. The doctor smiled.

"You're having twins."


	26. Chapter 26

Finn's body hit the ground and Rachel looked over the side of the bed. Dr. Gibbs looked shocked.

"Oh…. Not such a great reaction." Rachel laughed. She found his reaction amusing. He was shocked, but she was happy. Sure, it was more work, but now she got a boy _and _a girl!

"Yea…. I think it's just the shock. He'll be okay." She smiled slightly and looked at the doctor. "Can you get my friends in the waiting room? They're probably about to attack some poor nurse so they can come back here."

"Yes. They'll be right back."

"Thank you." The doctor left and shortly after, 15 people filed into the room.

"Hey, Swe- What's wrong with, Finn?" Shelby said. Carole, Kurt, Shelby, and Burt all went and kneeled beside him. Rachel laughed briefly.

"Yea, ummmm…. about that. I'm having twins. A boy and a girl." Shelby fell backwards out of her squatting position with and _oof _and everyone stared at her in shock.

"You're _what_?" Puck looked at her, his eyes wide. She laughed lightly.

"Having twins." Rachel repeated herself and bit her lip. "Oh! And I have prenatal anemia and take iron and folic acid shots until the babies are born." Puck didn't seem to hear about the anemia. He was still practically choking as Quinn banged on his back.

"_Twins? _No wonder the poor guy fainted." Puck mumbled and Rachel threw a pillow at him as hard as she could.

"Hey, Mike?" She decided she was going to ignore Puck.

"Yea, Rachel?" **Hahaha! I made Mike speak! He deserves at least one line, ya know.**

"Can you and Matt and put Finn up on the couch for me, please?" She asked politely and Mike nodded.

"Thank you, Mike. Thank you, Mark." Mike nodded and Matt smiled.

"You're welcome, Rachel." Matt said and they picked him up, placing him on the couch. He was still out. **Matt's alive!**

"I could've done that!" Puck said and Rachel stuck her tongue out while Quinn hit him on the back of the head. She looked at Rachel.

"Sorry. He's whiny." Rachel shrugged.

"So, did you get news on who won?" Will smiled broadly and everyone who was gathered at the foot of her bed spread out. Behind them was a trophy that stood at about 6 feet tall and Will held up an envelope with the hand that wasn't occupied by a sleeping Bethany.

"That guy brought it to us about an hour ago. This envelope has a check for $20,000 in it." He said and Rachel almost fainted again.

"Oh my God. We won?" She said and he nodded.

"And we have something for you, Finn, and the girls." Will handed her the envelope. She looked down at it.

"I can't take this, Mr. Schue." She said and he shook his head as she tried to hand it back to him.

"Yes you can. We all discussed it when we were in the waiting room. We decided that you needed it…. Even more now too with two little girls." Rachel smiled as everyone agreed on the decision.

"You deserve it, girl." Mercedes voice said and she smiled a huge smile. Rachel started crying.

"I need a hug from each and every one of you right now." She said. Instead of the individual hugs she was picturing, everyone who could make it jumped on her, but made sure not to put any weight on her. Puck kissed her cheek.

"Sorry I was being a whiny ass." He said and she eyed him. "Sorry. I meant jerk." Rachel smiled.

"Apology accepted."

**GLEE**

Rachel was lying beside Finn in his bed while Shelby and Will sat out in the living room talking to Kurt and Burt before they all had dinner (Shelby and Will's new relationship was found out on the jet when they were on their way back to Lima). Kurt was sitting in the corner of Finn's room, playing with Bethany in his lap.

"Kurt, I had no idea you were so good with kids." Rachel said and sat up. He smiled.

"As long as they don't puke on my clothes, I'm good." Finn snorted and Kurt shrugged. "And besides…. I'm going to be an uncle to two little girls in about 6 months. I need to be good with kids, don't I?"

"Uhhhh… I do not believe we are brothers, yet." Finn said lightheartedly. Kurt laughed.

"Finn, we live in the same house and I bet you my dad will propose in the next two months, max." Finn shrugged and lay back with Rachel again.

"You're probably right." Kurt looked smug.

"I know." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're not cocky at all." Kurt looked up from playing with Beth again.

"What are you talking about? I'm one of the cockiest people alive." Finn sighed while Rachel laughed.

"I was being sarcastic, Kurt." Kurt grinned widely.

"I know!" They heard Carole call them for dinner and Finn jumped up.

"Yes! Food!" Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up slowly.

"You're going to have to stop eating so much, Finn. I am _not _going to be married to a 700 pound man in 20 years." She said. She laughed slightly and Kurt grinned at Finn as she walked out of the door in front of them.

"She just burned you, buddy." Finn pushed Kurt lightly.

"Hey! I have a baby, here!" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Kurt." Kurt stuck his tongue out at him as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I love you too, brother. I love you too."

**A/N: So, I have decided on my names. Let me know what you think.**

**Baby Girl Hudson: Hunter Rachel Hudson  
Baby Boy Hudson: Neo Finn Hudson **


	27. Chapter 27

Finn kissed down Rachel's neck slowly. They and the Glee club had been suffering never ending slushy bouts (some because of Rachel's pregnancy and some because of other various reasons) ever since they're first day back to school for their junior year, four months ago, and they had only gotten worse when Rachel's pregnancy became profound in her weight and constant mood swings. This was Finn's way of cheering her up.

"Finn…. I really want this, but do you think this is safe while I'm eight months pregnant?" She breathed.

"Rachel…. Just shut up. It'll be okay." He mumbled against her skin. She thought about shutting up, but didn't…. not because she was worried about the babies' safety, but for other reasons. She pushed on Finn's chest and made a futile attempt to sit up. But, her now very large stomach prevented her from doing so. Finn sat up and in turn, helped Rachel to sit up.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

"I'm hungry." Finn laughed.

"Really? Again?" Rachel scowled…. Here comes the mood swings.

"I cannot help it if these damn children make me hun-" Finn kissed her to cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Finn apologized, but he really didn't understand for what. But, according to his mom, _always apologize, whether you did something or not_. "I will go right now and get your Oreos and peanut butter."

Rachel smiled widely and her angry spouting stopped. "Thank you, Finn! You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know." Finn said with a slight smile and walked towards the kitchen in Shelby's house. This very house was like a second home to him. He stayed the night here _a lot _and was here constantly. As he got to the living room, it shocked him to see Shelby watching television on the couch.

"Shelby... You scared the shit out of me. I didn't know you were here." He said and put his hand over his heart dramatically. She didn't look away from the TV, unsurprised that he was here. He was _always _here, not that that was a bad thing. If he wasn't here, Rachel was at his house.

"Language. You're going to have kids in less than a month." She said and Finn nodded.

"Sorry. Now, I have to go get Oreos and peanut butter for Rachel before she goes all psycho, pregnant chick on me…. _Again." _Shelby laughed and he walked into the kitchen, taking a box of Oreos and a large jar of Jif peanut butter from their convenient place on the counter. He jogged back to the room…. He had about 8 and a half seconds before Rachel's mood went south.

"Here, Rach." He said. He handed her the food and she smiled.

"You're right on time, Finn." She said and he nodded.

"Yea, I know." She started dipping Oreos into the jar of peanut butter and Finn watched her from beside her on the bed. He pulled an Oreo out of the box and stuck it in his mouth, whole.

"That was disgusting, Finn." She said. Despite her constant hunger, she was still very neat and somewhat lady like when she ate.

"Oh well." He said through a mouthful of Oreo and shrugged. Rachel hit his chest.

"Swallow before you talk." Finn forced the half chewed cookie down his throat.

"Sorry." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Chew before you swallow." Finn nodded.

"So… Chew before you swallow and swallow before you talk." He repeated. Rachel nodded and he grinned and grabbed another Oreo. He stuck it in his mouth and spoke. "I don't think I can do that."

Rachel picked up the Oreos and put them on the opposite side of her body as Finn. "If you can't eat right then you don't get any of my Oreos." Finn raised his eyebrows and swallowed his cookie.

"_Your _Oreos? I believe I'm the one who got up at 2 a.m. last night to go to Wal-Mart and buy those Oreos for you." Rachel shrugged and took another bite of Oreo.

"That's not my fault. You could've said no." She said after swallowing. Finn threw his arms up in the air and laughed.

"And suffer the wrath of a pregnant Rachel? I don't _think _so." He said and Rachel laughed. She pulled a cookie out and held it in front of his face. He swiped at it and she pulled it away quickly.

"You can only have this if you can eat right." She said and Finn stuck his tongue out. He was the dad here, not the child. Why was she mothering _him?_

"Fine." Finn said bitterly. Rachel smiled triumphantly and handed the Oreo to him. He stuck it in his mouth. "Thanks, _mom._"

Rachel hit his arm. "I told you to eat right!" Finn grinned, his teeth black from the Oreos.

"Sorry."

**Okay, I've gotten a lot of comments on naming the baby boy Neo, so I won't. I have now decided on William Finn or Caden Finn. And I really can't make up my mind on the girl's name. I have made myself decide against Hunter and Lorelai, so now I have decided to let you all choose. Give me a girl name (only a first name. I already have a middle name) and vote on which boy name you want. Ok? I need e**_**veryone **_**to vote! Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

Rachel and Finn made their way through the clear hallways of William McKinley towards the choir room for a rehearsal. Finn had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, trying to convince Rachel to walk faster.

"Finn Hudson! If I walk any faster I will go into labor a month early!" Rachel said and Finn grinned. They approached the closed door of the choir room and he kissed the side of her head.

"Don't be mad." Rachel looked at him strangely.

"Why would I be mad?" Finn let the choir room door swing open and Rachel's eyes were met with a huge group of people.

Above them, an obviously homemade banner (by looks of it, made by Brittany) was hanging from the ceiling reading: Happy Birthday/Baby Shower (Rachel's birthday had passed last week). There were suns and rainbows and unicorns all around the words (which were surprisingly spelled right, meaning Santana helped her) and Brittany was staring at it in admiration of her work.

A smile slowly grew on Rachel's face as she stared at her friends and family. The whole Glee club, her mom, Mr. Schue, Carole, Burt, and even her grandparents and a few of her cousins were there. The only thing missing was….

"Hey, sweetheart." Rachel heard the voice of one of her fathers from behind her. She turned around slowly to see Hiram and Leroy standing behind her and Finn. Rachel started crying.

"Daddy…." Both of her fathers wrapped their arms around Rachel and Finn backed away to stand next to Quinn and Puck. He stooped down to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"Thanks for going to tell them about the party. I was afraid they'd shoot me and I kinda wanted to be there when my kids were born." He whispered and Quinn laughed.

"You're welcome." Finn turned his attention to the reunion in front of him, which was making everyone smile. He strained his ear to hear what they were saying, despite the fact that his mother always told him that eavesdropping was bad.

"I'm so sorry…" Rachel mumbled into one of her fathers' shoulder. They both shook their heads and pulled away from Rachel. They both put a hand on one of Rachel's shoulders.

"We're the ones who should be sorry. We left you in a time when you needed us more than ever and that was wrong. We're sorry, Rachel." Hiram said gently and kissed her head. Rachel smiled and wiped away her tears, hugging them again.

"I love you both." She whispered.

"We love you too, sweetheart. Now, go have fun. It's your party. We're going to go thank your mother for being there when we weren't." Rachel nodded and turned around, walking straight into Finn's arm and hugging him the best she could with her stomach in the way.

"Thank you, Finn. I wanted them to be in the babies' life and you made it possible." Finn chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome, baby. But, the person you really need to thank is Quinn. She went and talked to them, not me. I didn't want to get shot." Rachel laughed and hugged Quinn, who hugged her back. They had become extremely close over the course of Rachel's pregnancy.

"Thanks, Quinn."

"You're welcome, Rachel." Quinn pulled away and smiled. "Present time!"

**GLEE**

Finn handed Rachel the last three presents from what had been a very large pile. Two of them, very large rectangular boxes wrapped in cloud paper, were pushed in front of her while a small present bag was sat beside her.

"Who are these from?" Rachel asked as she first opened bag. Puck raised his hand.

"The big boxes are from me. The smaller bag is Q's birthday present. You didn't get to open it with the baby present." Rachel nodded and pulled a bottle of lotion from the bag. Goldbond stretch mark lotion. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Quinn." She said sarcastically. "Thanks for reminding me of what comes after."

"Trust me, you'll be glad you have it later. I was, and I didn't have twins." She said and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mature, Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel shrugged. She started tearing the paper off the boxes with the help of Finn

"They're car seats with strollers so that you won't have to take the babies out of their seats to put them in the stroller. The car seat attaches. When they get older, you can take the attachment thingy off and they can sit up in the stroller too. The boy one had monkeys, trees, and jungle animals all over it and the girl one has pink and purple flowers." Puck described his present.

His face turned red as Rachel started crying. He resisted the urge to call her over emotional again. Last time he did that, he was bruised for a week and got a strong tongue lashing from both her and Quinn. Rachel stood up and walked over to him, hugging him fiercely. He hugged her back and smiled.

"You like them?" Rachel nodded.

"They must have cost a fortune, Noah." Puck waved the comment off.

"Nah. It's no big deal." Rachel smiled and stretched to kiss his cheek.

"Well, I'll make sure to let the twins know that Uncle Noah bought them their first strollers and carseats." Puck scowled.

"Puck. Uncle Puck." He corrected her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure to let them know Uncle _Noah _bought them their first strollers and carseat." Rachel repeated herself and smirked. Puck shrugged.

"Whatever. I guess I can handle Uncle Noah." Rachel nodded.

"You were going to have to. You really didn't have a choice." Finn and everyone laughed at Puck's stunned face and Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind.

"You just got told, dude." Finn said and Rachel turned to hit his chest playfully.

"Be nice. You get _told_ daily." Puck laughed and pointed at Finn.

"I believe _you're_ the one getting told now." Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Aren't you glad we have such mature boyfriends?" Rachel nodded and grinned.

"Oh yeah. Mature is the word for it." Puck laughed sarcastically and then cut off abruptly.

"Ok. I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Rachel rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"As long as Finn will get me my food really, really quick before he gets his. I would… I really would, but my feet are hurting." Rachel said and Finn kissed her temple.

"Will do, baby." Finn walked towards the food for his and Rachel's plates and Rachel looked at Puck.

"You may eat, Noah. Everyone can." Puck threw his hands into the air triumphantly.

"Yes!" He kissed Rachel's cheek once more before running towards the food table to beat everyone else there. "Thank you, Rachel!"

Rachel smiled. She couldn't remember a time when she was happier. Who knew that an unplanned pregnancy could bring her this happiness (after all the pain, passing out, and crying)? She didn't.


	29. Chapter 29

Rachel knew she was bound to go to labor sometime very soon. She was full term and _huge. _Well, huge in her opinion. Finn thought different. Every time Rachel ranted about being fat, Finn told her the same thing.

_Rachel, baby… you're pregnant, not fat. There's a big difference between the two._

And every time, Rachel would sigh, roll her eyes, and respond with the same exact words she always did.

_That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with a stomach the size of North America._

Finn would then kiss her stomach and smile at her.

_You're stomach is not the size of North America, honey. I promise._

Rachel would keep her mouth shut after this, knowing he would just keep arguing with her, despite the fact that her mind wasn't going to be strayed from the idea that she was absolutely huge.

"Hey, Rach. You ready to go to lunch?" Finn poked his head in her (and sometimes his) room at her fathers', having successfully moved back in (to Shelby's great disappointment). Though, she often stayed at her mother's anyways. She didn't have a designated home anymore. Sometimes, she was at Shelby, other times at Finn's, and every once in awhile, her dads'.

"Yea." Rachel made an attempt to get up from the spot where she was lying on the bed, but couldn't. Finn laughed and held out his hand, which she took. She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing them.

"How you feeling?" Rachel smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I just want to go into labor already." Finn laughed and opened the car door for her.

"You may not think that way when you actually _do_."

"Oh, yes I wi- Finn…." Rachel felt a pang go through her back and stomach and something wet seep down her legs, causing her jeans to become wet. Finn looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong, Rach? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Finn suddenly became hysterical. Besides the fact that her jeans were soaked, Rachel felt nothing else, but she knew what it meant. She breathed slowly to calm her accelerated heart beat and put a hand on Finn's chest.

"Calm down, Finn. Please. I think I just went into labor." Finn calmed slightly at Rachel's requests, but still had a hysterical tone to his voice.

"Okay… Okay….. What do I need to do?" He put his hand to his forehead and looked almost green.

"First, calm down." Finn nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Now what?"

"I'm going to go inside to change and then call my dads, mom and Will, and Burt and Carole. I need you to call the Glee club, or have Quinn do it or something. Then, I need you to get my and your hospital bags from the hall closet. Make sure we have everything we need." Rachel said slowly. Finn nodded and took another deep breath.

"Okay. Do you need help getting inside?" Rachel shook her head.

"No. I'm okay. Just calm down and do what I said." Finn nodded and kissed her quickly.

"I love you." She smiled and walked towards the house, hoping no contraction came while she was walking up to her room.

"I love you too, Finn."

**GLEE**

Finn sat behind Rachel in the hospital bed, massaging her back gently. She was 8 cm dilated and when they asked the nurse what could help her pain (Rachel refused to receive an epidural), they suggested that Finn rub her back. As Finn was willing to do anything to help her, he immediately complied.

While Finn did his job, Shelby sat at the end of the bed. She had a cold, wet towel, which she used to wipe the sweat away from Rachel's face when contractions would come. The only thing left for Quinn to do was to hold her hand.

One of Rachel's many contractions faded and she leaned back against Finn's chest. Finn reached for the wash cloth in Shelby's hand and she handed it to him. He laid it over Rachel's forehead and moved Rachel's hair away from her face.

"How you doing?" He asked quietly, listening to her labored breathing. She closed her eyes.

"Okay until the next one comes." Finn kissed her forehead and took the hair bow on her wrist. He pulled her sweat soaked hair off her neck and into an extremely messy bun.

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel breathed. Her muscles tensed and she started gritting her teeth, forcing herself not to scream as pain shot through her stomach and back.

"You're welcome, baby." Finn started massaging Rachel's shoulders, unable to reach her back because it was still lying against his chest. Rachel's body visibly relaxed and Finn released her shoulders, his hands going to slowly rub her stomach.

"Mom… can you get me something to drink?" Rachel's voice was strained and rough.

"Yea, sweetheart. Hang on." Shelby walked over to the bedside table and poured a cup of water from the pitcher there. She put it in Rachel's shaking hand and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." Shelby nodded and took the cup back after she was finished with it. The doctor walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Berry." Rachel lifted her head slightly and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Dr. Taylor." The doctor smiled.

"I'm here to check your dilation." Rachel nodded and Dr. Taylor had Finn remove himself from his spot behind Rachel, much to her disappointment. She liked having him there. It relaxed her.

"You're fully dilated and we can start pushing if you wish." Rachel nodded.

"Please. I want these kids out of me." Dr. Taylor laughed.

"Okay. We'll get ready to begin." Rachel smiled and let her head fall back onto the pillows.

"Thank God."


	30. Chapter 30

Finn was sitting in the uncomfortable hospital rocking chair, his newborn daughter and son cradled in his arms. He was asleep with his feet on a stool that was pushed out unusually far to accommodate his height. He might as well have been in a coma…. It had been a long day and it was easy to sleep, well, for him at least.

Rachel was wide awake, unable to sleep. She had too many things on her mind. Like the fact that her children didn't have names yet. She turned over slowly. She didn't want to move too much… it hurt.

"Finn!" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He didn't stir. "Finn!" She said a bit louder. He didn't even move. She should've known that wasn't going to work. She pulled one of the many pillows from behind her head and through it at his legs, making sure not to hit the babies in the process. He jumped and sat up, looking down at the pillow and then at the wall mounted digital clock.

"Rachel, you do know its 3 a.m., right?" He was still half asleep, so he couldn't muster up the energy to even sound angry, even if he wasn't at all. Rachel nodded. "Okay then. What do you need?"

"They don't have names yet." Rachel said simply, knowing he would know what she meant.

"Okay…. Can that not wait until morning?" He asked tiredly. She shook her head.

"They cannot be Baby Girl and Baby Boy Hudson forever, Finn!" Rachel said and he laughed dryly, knowing he wasn't going to get to go back to sleep until they decided on a name. He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Fine. Scoot over then." He said and Rachel scooted out from the middle of the bed. He handed their daughter to her and got onto the bed beside Rachel, where he could lie down with his baby boy on his chest. Rachel eyed him. Wasn't she the one who just gave birth to twins? Why was he in _her _bed?

"Are you comfortable?" She asked. Finn smiled, his eyes closed.

"Very…. Now, what do you want to name them?" He asked. Rachel already had an idea.

"I want to name him-" Rachel pointed to the baby on Finn's chest. "Caden."

"That's fine, but I was thinking William. After Mr. Schue, ya know?" Finn said, his eyes still closed. Rachel thought for a moment.

"Okay. We can name him William if you let me use Finn as a middle name." Finn yawned.

"Didn't I specifically say I did _not _want to name our son after me?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes. But I think he deserves to be named after his sexy, loving, amazing father. Please, Finn?" Finn didn't say anything for a moment, but finally nodded.

"Okay, fine. What do you want to name Baby Hudson #2?" Rachel beamed. She already had an idea.

"Maria Mercedes Hudson." She said proudly. Finn opened his eyes.

"You know exactly what Mercedes will say if we tell her that we named our daughter after her." He said and laughed. He did his best imitation of Mercedes. _"That kid is too vanilla for my name!"_ Rachel frowned.

"I guess you're right. What about Maria?" Finn smiled.

"I love you, Rach, but I do _not _want to name my child after one of the lead characters in _West Side Story_." Finn said and Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, fine. What are your suggestions, Mr. Know-It-All?"

"Drizzle." Finn said, fighting back laughter. Even he realized now that Drizzle was an absolutely _horrible _name for a kid.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded and laughed.

"Yea." He said. He sighed. "This is up to you, Rach. I don't really care as long as it's not a name from any musical. But, if it makes you happy, you pick her first name and I'll pick the middle name."

"Damn…. There goes half my ideas." She mumbled, having only closely paid attention to no musical names part. Finn laughed. He waited quietly while she formed names in her head; Finn already knew the name he wanted. It took her about fifteen minutes to find her favorite name, but it would've took less time if she wasn't trying to keep Finn awake. "Finn…."

"Huh?" Finn mumbled, almost asleep again. Rachel flipped his ear with the hand that wasn't occupied by the baby. "What, Rach?" Finn grumbled grumpily.

"Lorelai. We can call her Rorie for short." Rachel said. Finn's eyes were still closed, but at least he was coherent.

"Aren't Lorelai and Rorie character for some chick show on ABC?" Finn asked, rubbing his son's back as he waited to go back to sleep.

"Well, technically, it was the CW. But, yes, they were characters on Gilmore Girls."Rachel said. "What do you have picked out for a middle name?"

"Rachel." Finn said sleepily.

"Yea, Finn?"

"No…. I mean, Rachel. That's my choice." He said, opening his eyes momentarily to see her reaction.

"Really, Finn?" Finn's face looked completely serious, so Rachel took that as a yes. "Okay…. That's fine I guess, but why?" Finn smiled and let his eyes slip closed again.

"Because…. I want my daughter to be just like you. Beautiful, talented, sweet, loving…. I want her to grow up to be everything you are. The way I figure, giving her your name is just a head start on raising her to be you, a head start on raising her right." Finn answered. His eyes were still closed, but there was a gentle smile on his lips.

Rachel didn't exactly know what to say. That was…. Well, the sweetest thing she had ever heard come out of a Finn's, or anyone's, mouth. It was like a quote from a movie. A single tear fell from Rachel's eye and she leaned down slightly to kiss Finn's head.

"Good night, Finn. I love you." She whispered and ran her hand through his messy and slightly damp dark brown hair. Finn grabbed her hand and held it against his face, squeezing it gently.

"I love you too, Rachel."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Although my last chapter was not based off of Finchelroxursox's story, "7 Years", I would like to execute a formal apology, because I do see where she is coming from. But, as they say, great minds think alike. Haha! I will give her credit for an absolutely great story (I did read it after reading your comment) and I want each and every one of my readers to read her story. Her name is Finchelroxursox and the story is called "7 Years". Seriously, read it, now! Thanks and I'm sorry to Finchelroxursox! Happy reading!**

"Daddy, what are we doing?" Rachel asked as Leroy led her somewhere unknown, blindfolded, after leaving the hospital. Finn was beside her, also blindfolded and being led by Hiram. Her fathers had her children; she didn't feel safe carrying them blindfolded.

"You're about to find out." Finn and Rachel's blindfolds were taken off and they stood in front of a small, but charming house.

"Daddy…. What is this?" Rachel asked, taking Will out of his arms and cradling him to her chest. She looked in the open garage door. Her car was in there and Finn's was in the driveway. "What's going on? And why are mine and Finn's cars here"

Hiram and Leroy smiled. "This is what's going on." They gestured to the house. Rachel looked at Finn, trying to see if he suspected the same thing she did. She stared at her fathers.

"It's…. It's ours?" Hiram and Leroy nodded, pushing open the already cracked front door. When the door opened, they were met with the entire Glee club, Shelby, Will, Carole, and Burt.

"Hey, sweetheart." Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek and then Baby Will's.

"H… How?" Shelby smiled and hugged Finn, who had Rorie cradled in his arms,

"Your fathers, Carole and Burt, and I all put together some money and bought it. It's a three bedroom, two bath house. We had some of the guys move everything of yours in already." Rachel and Finn smiled.

"Thank you."

"Wait! You haven't seen the best part!" Puck announced and Rachel looked at him.

"What did you do, Noah?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Nothing bad! Come on!" Puck led Finn and Rachel up the stairs. They came to a room and he pushed the door open. Rachel started to step inside, but Puck stopped her.

"No babies in the room. It stills has a lot of paint fumes." Puck took Rorie and Will from Rachel and Finn and let them in the room.

It was a nursery. The walls were had pastel colored vertical stripes, the colors of them interchanging between blue, green, yellow, and pink. The cribs, two sets of Chester drawers, and large toy box were all made of white wood, as were the two rocking chairs in the back corners of the room. On each wall above the cribs, there were white, wooden block letters. On the side where the blankets and lining in the crib were pink and green pastel colored flowers, the block letters spelled out Lorelai Rachel. On the opposite side, where the blankets and lining were blue and yellow horizontal stripes, the letter spelled William Finn. It was a beautiful room.

"Quinn, Mercedes, Shelby, Carole, and Tina painted and picked out everything. Me, Kurt, and Matt put up the cribs and furniture. Mr. Schue and everyone else moved stuff into the house." Puck said from the doorway where he was keeping the kids out of the room. Rachel smiled.

"It's beautiful, Noah." Rachel took Finn's hand and led him out the nursery room door. She hugged Puck and took Will back.

"Yea, dude. It's cool. Thanks." Finn said and clapped his back. He took his little girl back and followed Rachel back down the stairs.

"Did you like it?" Mercedes said quickly. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"It was beautiful, Mercedes. Thanks..." Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah. It better be beautiful. You should have seen me and Kurt after getting high off those paint fumes. It was hilarious!" Rachel half laughed, half yawned. She hadn't gotten any sleep the last 4 days. She was too busy taken care of Rorie and Will.

"I'm sure it was." Hiram and Leroy kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I think we should leave Finn and Rachel to get some rest." Rachel shot her fathers' a thankful look. Everyone started filing out the door, hugging Rachel and Finn and kissing Rorie and Will on the way out. Mr. Schue was the last one to reach the door. He put Beth over his shoulder and turned around to look at Shelby, who was still standing in the living room.

"Coming, Shelby?" He asked. She shook her head and Rachel looked at her strangely.

"Mom…." Shelby smiled.

"Relax, Rachel honey. I'm just staying here for the night to take care of the kids that way you can get some sleep. Will can take care of Beth for me, right Will?" Will shook his head.

"Uh, no, Will can't. Will doesn't do good with kids on his own."

"Why are you talking in the third person?"

"That's irrelevant. I can't take care of Beth by myself." Shelby patted Will's back and kissed him gently.

"Yes you can." She said encouragingly. Will shook his head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y-" Rachel sighed angrily.

"Mom…. Just go home with Will. We need to take on the responsibility of taking care of our own kids."

"Yeah, Shelby. Just go home." Finn said, rubbing his forehead to try and take away the headache that was pounding behind his eyes as a result of his fatigue.

Shelby pursed her lips, "No. I think-"

"Go home!" Rachel and Finn both said loudly. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I still think…"

"Shelby!" Finn said. Shelby held up her hands in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going." She stepped out the door. "Are you…"

"Go!"

"Okay! I was just trying to help!" Rachel sighed.

"Bye, mom. I love you. Bye, Mr. Schue." Mr. Schue smiled.

"What did I say…."

"Right. Sorry. Bye, _Will._"

"Bye, Rachel. Bye, Finn. Good luck and call us if you need anything." Rachel smiled.

"We will. Thanks, Mr.- Will." Will smiled.

"No problem."


	32. Chapter 32

"Who in the hell…." Finn mumbled into his pillow. He listened to the doorbell of his new house ring repeatedly throughout the house and groaned.

"Finn…." Rachel rolled over and Finn climbed out of the bed sluggishly.

"Rachel…. If this is your mother, I swear I'm going to kill her." Rachel laughed dryly and closed her eyes again, quickly falling back into her slumber. Finn lumbered down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He ripped open the door.

"Kurt…. you little…." Finn let his sentence hang and walked away from the door. Kurt pranced in the door, closely followed by Mercedes behind him. He shut the door behind him and watched Finn as he stumbled back up the stairs. Kurt hopped after him, followed by a laughing Mercedes.

"Where ya goin', brother?" Kurt asked, his voicing reaching a high, happy squeak.

"Back to bed." Finn mumbled, yawning. "The kids are in the nursery. You two can feed 'em if ya want. There's some bottles in the fridge… Actually, since you woke me up, it's the least you can do. Don't wake me up."

"Will do, bro. But, you do know that it's eleven, right? It's time you got up, sleepyhead." Finn didn't know why Kurt was so giddy. But, then again, he probably got more than Finn's hour of sleep last night.

"You tell me that if you ever have kids, Kurt." Finn slammed his bedroom door in Kurt's face and Kurt shrugged.

"Someone's grumpy today." Mercedes laughed and they walked into the nursery.

"Why are _you_ so happy, Kurt?" Mercedes asked and picked up Baby Will gently. He was _so _cute.

"Why, Mercedes…. My father proposed to Finn's mother this morning. I was going to tell Finn, but he was being Mr. Grumpy Pants, so I figured it could wait until he was more….. Ummm, happy!" Kurt picked up little Lorelai and bounced on his toes. Mercedes' mouth dropped.

"He finally proposed?" Kurt nodded.

"Yep! Finn and I will officially be brothers in about…. six months, max." Mercedes closed her mouth and started laughing hysterically.

"Finn is going to _freak._" Kurt laughed.

"Why do you think I didn't tell him right now? My head would've been cut off." Mercedes laughed and walked down the stairs, Kurt skipping down behind her.

"I think that is a bit of an over statement. Maybe an arm, or even a leg, but I don't think he would go for your head." Kurt shrugged.

"Either way, I would've lost a limb and I kinda like my body parts, so I think I'm going to keep them." Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah. I think you made a good choice. You don't need to lose any arms or legs…. Or heads for that matter." Kurt chuckled.

"You got that right." Mercedes grinned.

"I always do!"

**GLEE**

Rachel walked down the stairs at 1:30 sleepily and into the living room, where Mercedes were playing some war video game (she thought the name was Call of Duty) on the Xbox. Defiantly not what she expected them to be playing. Lorelai and Will were both in their bassinets that were kept in the living room. Rachel walked silently to the couch. She leaned down behind Kurt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt jumped and dropped the Xbox controller.

"Rachel. My God. Don't _do _that!" Rachel stood up straight and stared him down, crossing her arms. She looked almost _mean._

"That game should _not _be being played in front of my children." Kurt nodded and rushed to turn the Xbox off.

"Sorry 'bout that, just stop looking at me like that." Rachel tried to hold her angry look on her face, but couldn't. She bursted out laughing.

"Kurt…. they're five days old. It doesn't matter what video game you play in front of them. They won't remember. Why are you freaking out? Did I really look that scary?" Kurt pursed his lips.

"You're mean. I just lost all my progress!" Mercedes sniggered at Kurt and gave Rachel a high five.

"Good one, girl." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, Mercedes. Have they been fed and changed?" She picked up the baby closest to her, which happened to be Lorelai, and Mercedes nodded.

"Yep. Where's Finn?" Rachel laughed.

"Still sleeping. We had decided when I was in the hospital that we would take turns getting up, but he wouldn't let me _take _my turn. He said _you carried them for nine, almost ten, months. Let me do something now that they're out. _He got a total of about three hours of sleep last night. I got five." Mercedes smiled.

"I wouldn't be complaining." Rachel chuckled.

"Trust me. I'm not." She sat down on the couch. "Hey, Kurt. Can you get Will and hand him to me?"

Kurt eyed her. "You want me to do something for you after that stunt you pulled." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, Kurt." Kurt didn't budge. "Please?"

"What if I want to hold him?" Rachel shrugged.

"Then hold him. I just don't want him to get any less attention than Rorie." Kurt nodded and took Will, holding him gently. Mercedes plopped down in between Rachel and Kurt.

"So, Rachel…. Why don't we all go out to dinner when Finn gets up?" Rachel looked at Mercedes like she was completely insane.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not taking these kids outside this house until they are at least a month old…Too many stupid, germy people touching them and airborne diseases to take them out." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"They have to build up immune systems, Rachel! Come on!" Rachel shook her head.

"Mercedes, they are _five days old._ They are not stepping foot outside this house." Mercedes sighed.

"You're going to be one of those overprotective mothers, aren't you?" Rachel shook her head and ran a finger down Lorelai's cheek.

"No. I just don't want them to get sick. It could be fatal while they're this young and I love them too much to let something happen to them on my watch." Mercedes smiled.

"Alright. Fine. No dinner. Can me and Kurt at least go get something and bring it here? We can invite your mom, Beth, Burt, Carole, and Mr. Schue to come over and eat." Rachel smiled.

"That would be wonderful, Mercedes."


	33. Chapter 33

**1 Year Later:**

"Will, honey. Stop it." Rachel took the too-small, spit covered bouncy ball the one year old loved to stick in his mouth. She smiled softly and handed him a ball that was too big to be chewed on. "Here. Play with this."

Will smiled his adorably sweet smile and Rachel grinned, kissing his head. She turned around at the sound of her phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hey, Finn. What's up? You've been gone for like," Rachel glanced at the clock. "An hour. It doesn't take that long to run to the store."

Finn laughed. "Calm down, Rach. We're on our way back. I stopped to get something to eat for Kurt…. like he can't do it himself. He's actually in the car. He's…" Rachel heard the extremely loud voice of Kurt yelling to her.

"Hey, Rach! Tell my wonderful nephew that Uncle Kurt will be there in like…. 2 and ½ minutes." Rachel pulled the phone away from her ear until Kurt was done yelling.

"Yea. So I suppose you heard that. Uhhhh…. Rorie's sleeping. So, be quiet when I bring her in. I would prefer her to stay asleep. She's been being a bit whiny." Rachel sighed.

"It's past her nap time. I suppose that was why." Finn shrugged, although Rachel couldn't see him.

"Whatever you say…. Hey, I just pulled in. I'll be in the house in like…. Point two seconds."

As Finn spoke, Kurt ran in the door, grocery bags in hand. He dropped them at Rachel's feet quickly.

"Here. I'm gonna go play with Will." Kurt plopped himself down in front of Will and the child giggled excitedly.

"Untle Turt." Rachel hadn't been surprised when Uncle and Kurt (albeit said wrong) were the first words besides mommy and daddy to come out of Will's mouth. He _loved _Uncle Kurt.

"Hey, kiddo. Watcha playin' with?" Kurt asked as Finn walked in the door, shutting it with his foot. He put his finger to his lips and carried the little girl into her room. He covered her with blankets, then jogged back down the stairs.

"Hey, baby." Finn kissed Rachel lightly and picked up the bags at her feet.

"Hey, Finn." She followed him into the kitchen. "So, why is your wonderful brother here _again? _It's not that I mind…. It's just the fact that we were going to come and get him from Glee rehearsal when we dropped Will and Rorie of with your mom and Burt anyways."

Finn shook his head. "Nope. Mom and Burt are on vacation, remember? We'll have to take them with us. Try to get Shelby to leave it up to Will to coach today and watch them for us along with Beth."

Rachel laughed. "Good luck with that." Finn chuckled dryly and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I'm going to go try to get Rorie's clothes on without waking her up. I'll make Kurt dress Will." Rachel nodded.

"I'll pack their food and stuff into a bag." Finn smiled and jogged up the stairs, telling Kurt to get Will's clothes on sometime before they left in the next 15 minutes.

"Can do, bro!" Kurt yelled as Finn ran up the stairs. He picked Will up and walked slowly up the stairs.

"You wanna go see Grandma Shelby and Grandpa Will and all your aunts and uncles…. Mercedes, Quinn, Noah? All those cool people?" Will nodded and grinned as Kurt poked him in the stomach playfully.

"Alright buddy, let's go."

**GLEE**

"Will! Rorie!" There was a chorus of the twins name as they toddled into the auditorium. They squealed at the sight of all of their favorite people and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. They climbed up the stairs to the stage, Rachel and Finn behind them to make sure they didn't fall.

Rorie ran strait to Mr. Schuester and Shelby (who were now officially engaged). She absolutely loved them both. Will ran strait to Uncle Noah, or Uncle Puck as Puck had him call him. Will loved Uncle Puck about as much as he loved Uncle Kurt. Beth, who was playing with her toys on a blanket in the corner, immediately stood up and ran over to her sister, Rachel.

Rachel smiled and picked Beth up. It was weird; her sister was the same age as her children. But, no one ever said her life was normal.

"Hey, Beth." Beth smiled and looked around to Finn. She reached for him and he took her.

"Hey, kiddo." Beth grinned.

"Finn." Finn laughed and nodded.

"Yep. That's me." They were interrupted by Will's voice.

"Okay, guys! Time to start rehearsal! We only have two hours before the Cheerios need the auditorium and no one wants Sue Sylvester around the kids. So, let's get going and get out of here before she arrives!"

"Too late!" Everyone almost choked when they heard the sound of Sue Sylvester ring out from the back of the auditorium. Great. Time for their daily verbal beating.


	34. Chapter 34

"Sue. Why in the hell are you here?" Will said flatly. Sue made a tsk-ing sound.

"Now, William, is that anyway to talk around the children?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Like you care. Go." Sue raised her eyebrows and slowly walked up the stairs onto the stage.

"Well, Schuester. We've become forceful haven't we?" Sue laughed. "Maybe your next change can be your hair." Will shook his head. What was it with her and his hair?

"Sue, what do you want?" The track suit clad cheerleading coach grinned.

"Oh. I just thought I'd make fun of your little Glee kids and their untalented spawn." Sue walked up to Bethany, Will, and Lorelai. She pointed to Beth. "This is Q's, isn't it. I thought she wasn't going to keep her. I am _so _out of the loop."

Will rolled his eyes. "Quinn didn't keep her. Shelby adopted her." He really didn't know why he was talking, but he was.

"Oh." Sue turned to Will and Rorie. "So these must be the spawn of your quarterback and your drama queen."

Rorie and Will both started crying and Mercedes and Kurt, who had been standing beside the children before picked them up gently. Quinn grabbed Beth, so not to leave her alone on the blanket.

"It's okay, Lorelai. Shhh…." Mercedes whispered into the little girl's ear and glared at Sue. Will immediately calmed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Oooo…. The little midgets love their Aunt Aretha and Uncle DeGeneres, don't they?" Sue made an obvious crack on Mercedes race and Kurt's sexual orientation.

"For your information, not that you deserve to know, their names are William and Lorelai." Rachel said loudly, her hands on her hips. Sue's eyes immediately went to the engagement ring that had sat on Rachel's finger ever since the day Finn proposed.

"Oh! Are the 17 year olds getting married? That's a story I can give to Jacob Ben Israel to run. He'll be truly disappointed. I know how much he lusts after Miss Drama Queen, here." Sue looked at Rachel smugly. Rachel laughed coldly.

"One; we're 18, legal adults. Two; don't you think everybody already knows? I don't take this ring off just because someone else doesn't like it. People see it when I walk down the hallway. People know I have two _beautiful _kids… and yes, I get slushied pretty much every day, along with everyone else standing here."

The Glee kids nodded their agreement. Even Santana, Brittany, and Puck got slushied constantly. "But, if that is the price I have to pay for my kids, my family, and my _fiancé…._then so be it."

Rachel gestured to the Glee club, Shelby, Will, Beth, and her kids, who were scattered around the stage. "And yes, these people are my family and I love them, whether you like it or not. So just go. We don't need you here, nor do we want you here."

Sue walked away, shocked, after Rachel's speech. She was almost to the auditorium door when Santana yelled after her.

"Hey, Ms. Sylvester!" Sue turned around.

"Santana?" Sue smiled smugly, expecting Santana to follow her out. She was shocked when Santana did the complete opposite. She linked arms with Brittany and they both smiled proudly.

"We quit." Sue's mouth dropped open.

"You…. You don't quit the Cheerios. You either die or I _kick _you off. You don't _quit."_ Will laughed.

"I believe they just did, Sue. They _quit._" Sue was choking on her own spit when she walked out of the auditorium. Everybody watched her leave proudly, knowing they had just put an end to Sue Sylvester. The auditorium door shut loudly and Mercedes looked at Rachel.

"Nice speech, girl!" Rachel laughed.

"I thought I did pretty well." Puck scoffed.

"You think you did well?" Rachel was confused. Puck grinned. "You did _awesome!"_

Rachel laughed and everybody attacked her in a huge group hug. When they released her, her hair was disheveled and her clothes were askew, but she was smiling.

"All of what I said was true. You all _are _my family and I love each and everyone one of you to death. I would do just about anything for you." Everyone smiled and yelled at the same time.

"We love you too!"

**The END**

**A/N: Alrighty. End of this story. I will put up a sequel. I will update this story with an author's note to let you know when it is up. 'Kay? 'Kay. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Sequel is up! It's called:**

_**The Combination of Normalcy and Fame **_


End file.
